


Tit for Tat

by AuburnRed



Series: Tit For Tat [1]
Category: Mad Men, Only Fools and Horses, Rock & Chips
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome-implied, X-Over/Guest Appearances, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnRed/pseuds/AuburnRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Freddie Robdal hadn't died? What if he learned about Joan's death and was determined to make his family at all costs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead Kings, Many Things I Can't Define

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Freddie Robdal learns of Joan's death and vows to take back his family at all costs, Del encounters some American Mad Men and Women, and loses something very important to him.

Tit for Tat

By Auburn Red

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to John Sullivan. There are also a couple of cameos/guest appearances from the cast of Mad Men, particularly Peggy Olson, Pete Campbell, and Don Draper and they belong to Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate. Many of the chapter titles are lines or titles of songs from the '60's. Chapter one is a line from "Incense and Peppermints" by Strawberry Alarm Clock. This is sort of based on what we were told in Rock and Chips and Only Fools and Horses but it's also a What-If /Alternate Universe story. So, don't get too confused if it deliberately goes against canon and things get revealed a lot earlier than they are supposed to.

Chapter One: Dead Kings, Many Things I Can't Define

He hadn't expected to fall in love. That just happened. But when Freddie Robdal had returned to London he had two goals in mind: 1) To get the hell out of England and 2) To take Joan and Rodney with him.

He had remained in hiding for the past three years after that botched robbery,a total disaster from start to finish. He had heard that many people assumed that Freddie "The Frog" Robdal was dead and that was fine with him. Well he could only fool people for so long and he had a list of enemies that could travel from London to Portsmouth. It was a good time to relocate and maybe start all over. Of course he had a cash-flow problem and could do a few simple jobs before he left, but he was damn sure that he wasn't leaving alone.

During Freddie's time in hiding he tried to avoid the questions that he couldn't answer, the what-if scenarios that played over and over in his head, about Joan. Was she still in Peckham? Was she married to that lout Trotter? What about Rodney, was he doing all right? He would be six now.

He had offered so many chances for her to leave with him and she had refused. Freddie was not used to taking no for an answer and he wasn't going to take it now. He would leave London and they were coming with him. Nothing would stand in his way, nothing.

Freddie watched people move in and out of the pub as he swallowed his third lager. He glanced at the telephone feeling like a nervous young boy asking a girl out for the first time. His heart raced and his palms sweated as he dialed the number that he knew all too well. He had rehearsed this conversation and was prepared for it, but was not prepared for what she would say. How easy would it be to convince her? Well this time he wasn't taking no for an answer.

He was not prepared for the wheezing male voice that answered. " 'Ello, Trotters," he asked.

Robdal started. It was Ted Trotter, Joan's father-in-law, that old oaf. He decided to speak. "Yes, I'm trying to reach Joan Trotter, please?" He lowered his voice in a slight disguise.

The voice was silent for a minute. "Sorry you're too late," he answered slowly. Freddie cursed inwardly. "Do you know what time that she will be back then?"

The old man sighed. "Well since she currently lives in Highgate Cemetery, I don't think that we shall see her until Judgement Day," He paused for a moment. "She passed away two years ago."

"What?" Freddy gasped. He couldn't believe it.

" So you see," the old man said jovially. "You're late because she's late follow? She's the late Joan Trotter."

"I get it," the criminal said through clenched teeth annoyed at the old man's absent mindedness. He hung up the phone in a daze ignoring Ted's frequent "Hello's" in response.

A couple of hours later, Freddie approached Joan's grave flowers in hand. He hoped the old man was lying or just confused-certainly he didn't act the bereaved soul. But the grave told him otherwise. It was hard to miss the thing, it was a huge ornate eyesore with more angels and frescos than the Sistine Chapel. He practically had to wince at the gaudiness but sure enough the words on the grave edged into his brain: "Joan Mavis Trotter Wife of Reg. Mother of Del Boy and Rodney She fell asleep 12 March 1964." She had been dead for the past two years. The criminal lay the flowers purposely to block the words "Wife of Reg." That bastard didn't deserve to have that reputation. He was a drunk, a lier, an abusive monster who made life a living hell for the woman that Freddy loved and his son. He didn't deserve either of them in his life.

But if Reg Trotter was all of that, then what did that make Freddie? He left her. He should have taken her and Rodney then. He kissed his hand then rested it on top of her grave. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I did fail you, but I won't fail you again." Rodney was his and Joan's son not Reg's. That man shouldn't have the title of "Father." Freddie couldn't have Joan, but Rodney was still his. He could be the father to him that he should have been to honor Joan's memory. But he could also stick it to Reg Trotter and make him suffer in the most unimaginable way. He took what could have made Freddie happy now Freddie was going to the same to him.

Del Boy Trotter stood in front of his new van, okay it wasn't the best looking van in the world. It's fenders could use some work, one of the wheels looked like it would fall off eventually, but there it was bright yellow with the name Trotter's Independent Trading Co.. No one could mistake it for anyone else's. This was his and it was the chariot that would lead to his future as a millionare. Life got in the way as it so often does, but that didn't mean that he couldn't dream and hope for a better future than the present that he had.

He opened the back door to the van as Rodney sat in the front working on something, Del couldn't tell what. His school bag still hung off one shoulder and he was still dressed in his uniform as Del had picked him up from school. The young boy's back was hunched over what looked like a sketchpad. He was probably drawing something which was a good thing for now since his baby brother was often lost in art work, it kept him distracted and occupied. He wouldn't be complaining how bored he was, well yet.

Del picked up the briefcase of jewelry and took a step away from the van just as he collided into another person. "I'm sorry, it's my fault," the woman said in an obvious American accent.

"No blame's all mine," Del answered. He knelt down to pick up the woman's portfolio as she picked up his case. He smiled. She was rather pretty with short brown hair cut in a modern style and was dressed in a lovely tailored red business suit. She was maybe his age or only a few years older

Del couldn't resist a wolfish grin. "Hey there Little Red Riding Hood," he said referring to her red business dress and quoting the Sam the Sham and the Pharoah's song. The woman rolled her eyes and smirked at the obvious come-on.

They exchanged their cases and he couldn't resist a peek at the name: "Property of Margaret Olson; Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce." "Good lord, you have more last names than Elizabeth Taylor," Del teased.

The woman laughed. "No, it's just Olson. I work for Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce."

"Law firm?" he asked. She was probably a secretary.

"No advertising agency," she said as if reading his mind she continued. "I'm a senior copywriter." She said that with the same pride that he had when he explained one of his trades. He caught it. It was a way of putting yourself ahead of people who were willing to believe the worst of you. You never let them forget who you are because they sure as hell won't let you forget who they think you should be, whether by economic status, background, or he imagined in her case, gender.

Del smiled again. She glanced at him very suspiciously as if expecting something. "So are you on Holiday or something?" he asked.

" 'Or something' ," Miss Olson replied. "It's a business trip."

"Well, Miss Olson or do you prefer Margaret-" Del said drawing his voice out

"-Actually I prefer Peggy," Peggy Olson answered.

""Well Peggy, would you like a souvenir of your trip?" Del asked as he opened his briefcase and waved at the selection of necklaces, watches, bracelets, brooches, and the like.

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Thanks but really I'm not interested."

He pointed and held out some of the items. "Come now Miss, this here is genuine gold and each piece is only 50. It's hard to ignore a price like that, it's a fraction of what you could get at Harrod's, or Grace Brothers, or Bloomingdale's. You could take them back to New York or wherever you're from, as a memento. You could say it was given to you by one of The Beatles." He nodded upwards indicating his shag mod hair cut.

She took out one of the watches similar to the one Del Boy was wearing on his wrist as if humoring him. "Thanks again Mr.-" she said reading the side of the van "-Trotter but really I'm not interested."

He waved his hand. "Please call me Derek or Del, Mr. Trotter is my father." The two laughed. She started to walk away. "I could bring them down to 45."

"You could bring them down to 25 and I still wouldn't be interested," Peggy said about to walk away.  
Del winced. He could see this opportunity slipping by but then again there could be other opportunities that he could pursue with this American bird. "Well if you change your mind, here's my card," he said. He wrote on the back, "Ring me anytime; Del Boy." She read the card just as another voice called, "Peggy."

Peggy and Del looked up to see two men approach her. They were both dressed in fine tailored suits, the type of suits Del would have killed for. One was close to Del and Peggy's age and looked the market trader up and down with clear hazel eyes that read instant disdain for him. "Peggy we have a meeting to go to," he said. The older man was also looking the young Englishman up and down as if sizing him up. He seemed enigmatic as if it were hard to tell whether he approved or disapproved but was certainly able to see through him.

"Sorry Pete-," she nodded at the young man then turned to the older man "-Don. I got a little lost."

"Well we still have that meeting with Mary Quant later," Pete said obviously irritated. "If we don't get there McCann will get there first." He looked around warily as though they were in enemy territory with spies around every corner. He looked again at Del with that withering expression. "You don't need to spend time with the-" he was obviously trying to find a proper adjective "-locals."

Del wasn't a fool. He could see what this Pete bloke thought about him. He never let a verbal match slip by. He leaned over to Peggy. "Forgive me, but your husband and your father seem to be a bit on the stuffy side."

The two men exchanged confused glances. Don's expression seemed to clearly say 'Do I really look old enough to be her father?' and Pete continued to glare. "We're not married."

"Congratulations," Del remarked.

"Actually we work together," Peggy answered.

"Condolences," Del quipped. He turned to the two men. "I did not mean to keep her but I was only trying to find the proper gift to enhance her beauty." He opened the briefcase and continued to spiel about the jewelry. Peggy rolled her eyes, but seemed to smile at the compliment.

Don removed the lit cigarette from his mouth and grinned almost like a cheshire cat. "Kid, here's my advice from one salesman to another: work on your presentation. It's flimsy. You have to make people think that they want what you're selling. You know what you want to give them. But reinvent yourself first if you want to reinvent how people see your product."

Del shrugged pretending to not care, but he could see himself through this Don fellow's eyes. What he said obviously worked for him, particularly about reinventing oneself. He might keep it in mind. He was kept from answering by a tug on his sleeve. "Del," Rodney said. "Are you done yet?"

Del held up a finger and then knelt down to his younger brother. "In a minute, Rodney."

Don then pointed directly at Rodney. "Another tip lose the kid when you're out. Leave him at home. It just makes you look desperate and takes the focus off what you're selling."

Del glowered. This American could say what he liked about him, but Rodney was a different story. All pretense and charm disappeared. "Maybe if you had a kid of your own, you'd understand."

Pete and Peggy warily stepped back as if to say "oh no you didn't say that." Don's face just darkened as though Del had deliberately stepped on his toes. "I think we'd said enough. Come on Pete, Peggy." He turned on his heels and Pete followed. Peggy hesitated for a minute wearing a faint expression on her face that indicated she was embarrassed for Del then walked back to the trader.

"Del, I think I'll buy a couple of necklaces please," she said. Del handed her one necklace then put another one around her neck. He accepted the 100, that she gave him.

"If you're not satisfied you can ring me," he said. "Actually, you can ring me anyway." She smiled and thanked him following her co-workers.

Freddy kept his eyes on Del Boy Trotter as he continued to talk to the Americans. Of course he would know the young cocker anywhere. He was older than he remembered and appeared more confident than the little brat that he knew last. When he saw Rodney emerge from the van, his heart leapt in his throat. The last time Freddie Robdal had seen Rodney, he was an infant. He wasn't prepared for how much his son had changed over the years. He certainly looked as he did as a child but he could also see some of Joan in him. He saw the American woman buy two necklaces from Del Boy then leave. Freddie threw his cigarette out his car window and was about to get Rodney, but he stopped. It was too public, not yet. He didn't see Reg Trotter anywhere, but he decided that didn't matter. Del Boy Trotter was as much to blame as his father if not more so. Joan said that she wouldn't leave unless she could be sure that Del could be taken care of financially, which never happened. This was as much revenge on Del as it was on Reg. Rodney would be free from either of those two and the name Trotter which was never his. All he had to do was bide his time.

"Del can we go to the sweet shop?," Rodney asked. "I'm hungry."  
"Not yet, Rodders," Del answered. "I still got to sell a few things alright?"  
"But Del please," Rodney asked.  
"No," Del answered. "Besides our Mum, God rest her soul, wanted to make sure that you ate properly. She told me on her death bed, 'Look after him, Del Boy. Make sure that he obeys you in everything and tell him not to eat too many chocolates and sugar because it makes him too hyperactive later.' "  
Rodney eyed his older brother skeptically. "Fibber! Did Mum really say that?"  
Del looked shocked. "Now, would I lie about something like that?"  
"You said that Father Christmas did a re-check and I was on the 'Naughty' list after all," Rodney quipped. "You said that your watch was real gold. You said that-"  
"-Alright alright," Del agreed. "I do stretch the truth on occasion. We'll go later yeah?"

Rodney sighed. "Okay, fine." He said. He was about to say more when Del faced a few other potential customers. Rodney looked right and left. The shop was just around the corner and Del left the money that the American woman gave him in plain sight. Rodney slipped a fiver into his pocket and sneaked away from the van. The bell to the door jingled as Rodney walked inside. He could smell chocolate as soon as he entered. An elderly woman smiled at him from behind the counter. "Can I help you dear?" she asked.  
"I would like to buy two chocolate bars please, Miss," Rodney said. "One for me and one for my big brother."

"Oh how sweet," the woman said in a patronizing tone. She handed the chocolate bars to Rodney as he gave her the fiver. "Thank you miss," Rodney said as he left the shop.

Freddie could see through the rear view mirror, the small boy entering the shop. This was the perfect opportunity. He revved up his car edging so close to the shop but still so it wouldn't be too noticeable. He waited inside the alley until Rodney emerged. He had the white bag from the shop in hand and was already eating his chocolate bar. Freddy didn't wait. He opened the car door and picked Rodney up. The boy managed to get only a gasp out before Freddy closed his mouth shut and pushed him inside the car closing the door behind him. Then he drove his automobile through the alley until it was lost in the traffic.

Del accepted the money from the middle-aged couple. "Thank you sir, mum," he said. After they left, Del counted the money that he earned that day. Wait a minute-this wasn't right. He was about five short. He wondered if he miscounted. "Rodney, I think there's five missing do you know anything about it?" He turned to where he thought Rodney had been standing near him but he wasn't there. "Rodders?" he asked. He glanced inside the van and opened the doors. He wasn't there neither was his school bag. He must have taken it with him. He rolled his eyes. It figured the little plonker would deliberately disobey him.

He headed straight for the sweet shop. The sales woman had her back turned to him so he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, mum," the woman turned to him. "Did a small boy come in here, about six years old fair hair maybe not five minutes ago?"  
The woman smiled. "Why yes he did. He bought two chocolate bars one for himself and one for his brother. Such a darling lad. He left shortly after."

Del smirked. "Thanks mum," but he thought, Darling? You don't have to go home with him. He left the store. Okay, he went in but where did he go afterwards? Del cupped his mouth with his hands and bellowed, "Rodney, where are you?" he yelled. No answer. "Rodney Charleton Trotter you answer me at once!" He knew that Rodney would do anything to avoid being addressed by his dreaded and much hated middle name. He hoped that it would do the trick. But no it didn't.

Del ran to the corner of the alley calling Rodney's name again. He felt his foot step on something. He leaned down and saw a white paper bag. Del picked it up and saw two now smooshed chocolate bars, one that had already been bitten into. He threw the bag and chocolate into a rubbish bin angrily. "Well there's the bloody chocolate that you just had to have, now where are you? " He hoped that Rodney was hiding from him or had just wandered off. He was beginning to get very frustrated as he called him. "Rodney where are you, you dipstick?" He wandered into the alley even looking behind the dumpster. "Rodney," he yelled his voice very sharp and annoyed. He kicked the dumpster. "Where the hell are you?" He walked down the road calling again, this time more worried. "Rodney, answer me please."


	2. Just a Soul Whose Intentions Are Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rodney and Freddie begin to bond, Del begins his frantic search for his little brother with help from the lads.

Tit for Tat

Chapter Two: Just a Soul Whose Intentions Are Good

Rodney felt the head rush finally beginning to leave him as he adjusted to being thrown inside the passenger seat of the car. He hit his head on the door as he was tossed in."Did I hurt you?" the man asked in a quiet voice. The small boy winced and glanced closely at the man. He was tall with really short hair and he had a thin mustache. He wore a fancy suit.

Rodney didn't know his name, but for some reason he seemed familiar. "A little," Rodney admitted.  
"I'm sorry," the man said keeping his eyes on the road as he drove."I didn't mean to be so forceful. I was just very surprised to see you."  
Rodney pointed at himself. " Me? Why me?"

The man smiled. "Your name is Rodney Trotter right? Rodney Charle-"  
"Yeah, it's just Rodney," the boy interrupted blushing at the man about to call him by his middle name. He had enough teasing about that.

The man grinned as though he were trying to hide a laugh. The lines around his eyes moved upward. "Your mother's name is, well was Joan Trotter, and you have an older brother named Del Boy am I right?"  
"Spot on," Rodney said. He was surprised and oddly suspicious for such a young child. "How do you know us? Are you a copper?"  
"Far from," the man said. "I was a friend of your mum's. My name is Freddie. Had she ever mentioned me?"  
Rodney lowered his head and shrugged. "I dunno. Sometimes, I don't remember her so good. But Del, my brother Del, talks about her. He said that she was real pretty and was a wonderful woman."  
Freddie nodded. "Aye, that she was. I have some pictures of her at my place if you'd like to see them."

Rodney nodded and smiled. "Yeah?" he said. "I'd like to. " He looked around through the window. He didn't recognize the area that they were driving around. He felt a little nervous. "Where are we going?"  
"I have to go back to my hotel room for a little while where I have to meet a mate and I thought that we could spend some time together," Freddie said reasonably.

"Why?" Rodney asked. "Why me?"  
"I told you," Freddie said. "I'm a friend of your mum's."  
Rodney bit his lip. He noticed that Freddie was doing the same thing. "But why only me, wouldn't you want to meet Del too?"  
The man hesitated for a minute. "I had a little boy myself and I lost him."  
"Oh," Rodney said slowly. "Was it a bad driver? A girl in school got runned over by one. She was in my class."  
"No," Freddie said. "His mother and I parted ways. I hadn't seen him in a long time. He's about your age."  
"My dad did a runner too," Rodney replied. "I hadn't seen him neither."  
Freddie stopped at a red light and took the opportunity to gently shove Rodney across the cheek. "So you see we have a lot in common. I have a son and I lost him; You have a father and you lost him. It's a perfect match."  
Rodney hesitated. He looked around and saw that they weren't anywhere near his brother. "What about Del?" After all he did leave him behind.

"He's at work isn't he?" the man reminded him. "It will only be for a few hours and then I will bring you back home, I promise. I'm sure that he won't mind."  
Rodney was confused. He seemed nice, but..."Can I ring Del to tell him?" he asked.  
"Um, sure," Freddie replied. "But first why don't we get you some new clothes?"  
Rodney looked down at his school uniform. "Why what's wrong with it?"  
Freddie chuckled. "Well it will be the weekend soon. You don't want to wear your uniform the whole time do you?"  
"Well no," the young boy agreed recalling the many times when he would rip off his uniform the exact second he came home.

"Alright then," Freddie said. He turned the corner to a boy's clothing store. "I think we can find something more suitable for you to wear." Rodney and Freddie exited the clothing store where Rodney emerged dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white pull-over. Freddie led the boy into the car and unbenknownst to Rodney, gathered his uniform and bag and threw them outside a nearby dumpster before they drove away.

Del Boy drove through Peckham keeping his eyes on the road and on the streets. He must have have smoked a whole pack of cigarettes to calm his growing nerves. His emotions shifted from anger, to frustration, to worry, to anxiety. He must have drove down the same streets a dozen times, hoping to find Rodney but to no avail. Not even a glimpse of him. He had been gone for almost two hours, too long for him to have just wandered off or had gotten lost. Just to be sure, he entered many of the shops to inquire the owners of his whereabouts but no one had seen a boy fitting his description. "Damnit Rodney where are you," he whispered for what felt like the 100th time. He turned a corner and stopped at a light as a few people walked across the road. He glanced at a small boy turning a corner. He had fair hair, was the same height and same age. It had to be. He stopped the van and emerged from his vehicle. He followed the small boy close by. Del walked closer and grabbed him from behind. "Just where the hell were you, you little plonker?" he commanded. He shook the kid hard.  
"Mummy," a boy turned around very confused and very not Rodney. Del could tell by the face. In fact the boy looked terrified. A blond woman, he assumed the boy's mother, a very attractive older woman, glared daggers at the young man. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry," Del apologized but smiled. "Well hello miss." The woman's eyes widened in anger and before he could chat her up more, she made a fist and gave the young man a good right hook. "Ow, I'm sorry," Del said. "I thought he was someone else. Ouch!" She hit him over the head with her purse. "Really mum, I didn't mean it!" She shoved the young man into a person behind him. "No really, I'm truly sorry," Del apologized but the woman and her son had walked off. Del stood up and faced the person behind him.

"Del?" his mate Jumbo Mills asked. The blond young man looked at his friend confused. "What just happened?"  
"How long you been there?" Del winced at the pain.

"Long enough to see you assault a toddler and get the shit kicked out of you by his mum," his friend added. "What's going on?"  
Del hesitated holding onto his cigarette. "Have you seen Rodney anywhere?"  
"No," Jumbo answered. "Is he lost?"  
Del rolled his eyes. "No, I know exactly where he is. I just thought I'd ask because we don't chew fat no more mate."  
Jumbo ignored his friend's sarcasm. "How long's he been gone?" "A couple of hours now," Del replied.

He explained the story to his friend. He was in shock as he told him. He sank down onto a nearby bench as he talked."I mean, I just turned my back probably for no less than five minutes and he was gone."

"My god," Jumbo said. "Have you- I mean where have you looked?"

"Mostly up and down the streets in shops," Del said.

"I know this sounds stupid but did you check your flat, maybe he managed to walk home?" Jumbo asked. Del shrugged. " I am on my way over there to see. "  
"I'm sure he's there," Jumbo assured his friend. Del nodded. "Have you told your Granddad yet?"

Del Boy shook his head. "Please mate one crisis at a time. Hey if he's at the estate I won't have to tell him." He clung to the hope that Rodney had somehow returned home like a life raft.

"If you don't see him there, ring me," Jumbo said. "In the meantime, I'll get the lads. Is there anyone, any mates that he might have gone with? Anywhere that he might have tried to go?"  
"Yeah, a few mates," Del replied. "I can't remember most of their numbers right off but I have a book at home."  
"Alright," Jumbo said. "Well ring me if he ain't at the 'll find him." Del nodded. He believed it. He had to.

Del caught his breath as he unlocked the door. Let him be there, please, he thought. He continued to look. He even drove all the way to the cemetery hoping beyond all hope that Rodney had somehow made his way over there. He ran to his mother's grave, but apart from a bouquet placed there that Del swore that he didn't lay himself, nothing was out of the ordinary. "Please help me find him mum," Del whispered to the spirit of his late mother. "Until then, please look after him." He opened the door to the sound of a really loud television. Del smiled as his heart leaped forward. Maybe just maybe-but no. He stepped inside the living room and his heart sank. His grandfather was glued to the end of The Avengers.

"Why'd they take Honor Blackman off the show, I liked Honor Blackman," Granddad complained.

"I dunno Granddad," Del answered not really paying attention. "The world may never know."

"I miss those kinky boots," Granddad said lavisciously as Del opened drawers and searched inside closets. He checked Rodney's bedroom, searched under the beds, and anywhere that was large enough to hide a mischievous six-year-old. He stomped his foot and swore.  
"You're home late," Granddad said. "You get a big windfall?"  
"Yeah a fair sized one," Del answered.

"What you looking for?" the old man asked. "Where's Rodney anyway?" Del opened a drawer to take out an address book. It was beneath his other address books, one of his business contacts and the other of his various birds. This other particular book contained many of the important emergency numbers, particularly Rodney's friends' parents. Del pretended like he didn't hear the old man's question so he repeated it again.  
Del shook his head. "Uh he ran into one of his mate's Joshua Radnor, you know him?"  
"The doughy one with the big glasses," Ted asked.

Del nodded. "Yeah that's him. He came by the van and I let Rodney go to his house for a sleep-away." Ted shrugged. "Oh, I see."

Del couldn't tell if he believed him or not. The phone rang making Del's already shot nerves take a leap. He reached over and answered hoping that it was Rodney. "Trotters?" he asked. He was disappointed when he realized that it was Jumbo. He glanced at his grandfather's direction as he spoke on the phone. "Oh hey Jumbo. No, not here. Yeah, I thought of that too. No, not there either. Okay, I'll see you all at the Nag's Head. Thanks again mate."

Granddad leaned over to his grandson. "What's going on Del?" he asked. "You seem rather agitated."  
The young man could feel the color drain from his own face. All frightening scenarioes that he refused to let enter his brain now seemed to devour it en masse. Could Rodney have run away? Del had been rather short with him, but no more so than usual and the kid barely liked to cross the street on his own and would get lost in their hallway of the estate. Running away would seem a little ambitious. Could he have been kidnapped if so by who? He remembered reading about people like that looney couple up north that had been killing kids and burying them in the moors. Could Rodney have run into one of them? Surley Del had many rivals and a few "associates" that he had done business with, many of which knew that Rodney was his Achilles' heel. But wouldn't one of them had threatened Del by now, not just taken Rodney without warning?

For some reason the words of that American entered his mind: "Lose the kid when you're out. Leave him at home." Del's mind refused to work properly. He wondered if he was somehow involved in kidnapping Rodney or maybe warning him about what could happen. The young man slapped his forehead. Idiot, he said trying to make his tangled up mind refocus, that bloke had nothing to do with nothing! He was just offering him business advice but still how true were those words now. He had left his brother alone and recklessly allowed him to go missing. He really stuffed up.

"Del what's going on, you've been far away for too long," Ted said concerned about his grandson.

Del shook his head. "Nothing Granddad. I have to go around to the pub to meet the lads. I'll be back later right?" This wasn't the time for self-pity. He would go down and talk to them and together they would come up with another strategy to locate Rodney. Then he would find his kid brother and later he would kick himself for being such a wally!

Rodney looked through the man's hotel room. He gasped in amazement at the different paintings and prints that he saw. "Coo," he marveled as he fingered one. "I seen ones like these in the museum."

"Really," Freddie chuckled not wanting to let on that the young boy had seen these exact paintings in the museum.

"Yeah," Rodney said as he pointed to a picture of a train station in the fog. "This one's my favorite."

"Why is that?" the older man asked as he sat down.  
Rodney shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like I can look at it for a long time and get lost."

"That's exactly how it feels," Freddie agreed. "You have an artistic eye for someone of your- age."  
The little boy shrugged slightly embarrassed. "Well I like to draw. Del says it's the only thing that can keep me occupied."  
Freddie smiled. The young boy was certainly a lot like him. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a picture in a frame. Rodney looked at the picture and his eyes widened in amazement. It showed a woman with long platinum blond hair and dressed in a pink strapless and black capri pants. She had a slender build and a face that shone with energy. What little Rodney could remember of his mother was in fragments. He remembered her lying in bed, coughing and and shaking as she held him. Sometimes he thought that he remembered her holding him up and dancing with him cheek to cheek. Did she ever really look so lovely? "That's her?" Rodney asked for some reason wanting to cry. Freddie nodded as he walked around. Rodney put his hand on the picture as if wanting to touch the hair or feel her hand in reality. He wiped his eyes embarrassed. "I'm sorry, sir," he said. "I miss her sometimes."  
Freddie was touched. He held onto the young man by the shoulder. "No, it's alright, lad," he said. He smoothed the small boy's hair. "Sir, this may seem like a silly question but do you have any pencils or paper?" Rodney asked. "You see I had to make something of my family for school. It was supposed to be for my brother, Del but I couldn't remember what my Mum looked like."  
"Of course," Freddie answered. He opened up a portfolio and took out a sketchbook and some drawing pencils. Rodney thanked him as he began. Freddie sat on a nearby armchair and grinned watching the small boy work. Rodney chewed on the tip of the pencil as he thought then placed the pencil on the paper and continued to work. The man then glanced at his watch knowing that Jelly would be arriving soon.

Rodney didn't look up from his drawing until he felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a voice say "That's quite good." Rodney jumped in surprise and turned from the drawing of his mother, an exact replica of the photograph Freddie showed him.  
"Thank you, sir." He drew for what seemed like hours. When the boy looked up next, he had a crink in his neck and his wrist hurt. He waved his hand as he glanced outside. It had gotten dark while he was working. He looked around. "Mr. Freddie?" he asked. "Sir? What time is it?"  
Freddy poked his head out from the kitchen. "Nearly seven, why?" Rodney dropped the pencil in surprise.

"Oh Del's gonna murder me!" he said fearfully. "I have to get home!" He stood up and gathered his things heading for the door.  
"Wait! Do you know your way home from here?" Freddy asked warily. The young boy whirled around as if that thought hadn't occured to him. "Hang on, I'll drive you. In the meantime, would you like something to drink or eat?"  
Rodney felt his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten anything since the chocolate bar and he didn't finish that. "Maybe a little ginger ale if you have any sir-"  
"-And I should mention that you can stop calling me sir," Freddie remarked as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve the drink. He handed the glass to the little boy. "Freddie will do just fine. I have gone under many names including 'Frog.'"  
Rodney giggled as he drank. "Why are you called Frog? You don't look like one."

Freddy grinned. "In the war, I was on the Frogman unit and the name stuck!"  
The young boy's eyes widened. He suddenly felt a bit slow. "That's where frogs come from! I thought they came from tadpoles." His eyes drooped.

"Not those type of frogs," Freddie smiled. "A different sort. Though tadpole seems like the perfect nickname for you." He stopped for a minute. Rodney stretched his arms and began to yawn. "Are you alright?"  
Rodney stood up in a daze. "Yeah, I'd better get home. I don't want Del to worry. I'm all he's got you know, well I and Granddad." He felt sleepy. "He'll give me an earful when-when I return." Despite his words, Rodney felt really dizzy. He sat right back down and yawned again. Freddie adjusted the young boy's body to relax on the sofa.  
"You may stop the night here if you like," the man said, his voice sounding hollow and far away to the small boy. "No," Rodney said with less conviction. "I-I really need to get home." But he didn't move. Instead he fell right to sleep. Freddy smiled thinly. The sedative worked faster than he anticipated, but it should be enough to keep Rodney asleep most of the evening.

He gathered up the boy in his arms as the door opened. In strolled his friend Gerald "Jelly" Kelley. He glanced in amazement at the small boy in his co-hort's arms. "So you were serious," he said. "I can't believe you did that."  
"Well believe it," Robdal declared carrying the child in his arms. "He's coming with us."  
"Frog, you're mad," Jelly declared. "We get mixed up in kidnapping, who's going to care about stealing jewelry or art?"

"I'm not kidnapping him," Freddie said with a menace in his voice that only Robdal's enemies would have known. I'm taking back what's rightfully mine. When we leave for France, he's coming with us."  
Jelly shook his head. "And you're not at all concerned with whether he wants to come with us or whether his family might be out looking for him or whether he may betray us?"

"He'll come with us, I'll see to that and he won't betray us. He won't want to,"" Freddie said determined. "And I'm the only family this boy needs." The thief then returned to a spare room and lay the small child on top of a bed wrapping him up in the placed his hand on the boy's hair and whispered. "Good-night, Tadpole," he said.

Del continued to talk on the phone. He spoke to the last set of parents in the address book. True, he wasn't the only single parent-figure of Rodney's circle of friends, but he was certainly the youngest and the only one who wasn't a literal mother or father. While he made no verbal distinction between himself and them, he knew they, and Rodney's teacher Mrs. Ellison, felt a bit awkward around him. (He remembered the first time that he spoke to Mrs. Ellison in conference. It took about a half-hour of explaining that yes, he was Rodney's brother but also his guardian and no he couldn't get his father because he "had no clue as to his whereabouts, so if (she) wanted to wait and schedule a conference with Rodney's actual father, she was going to have to wait a good long bloody time.")  
Del tried to keep his emotions in check as he spoke to Mrs. Wishard, the mother of Rodney's mate, Sybil. He glanced at his watch. It was nearly seven. Rodney had been missing for about four hours now. "So, Rodney's not there," he asked, his voice sounding more drained with each disappointed phone call. He crossed out Wishard on the list, the last name on it.

"No he isn't, Derek," she said. "But I'll keep an eye out for him."  
"Cheers," Del replied. Okay he wasn't with any of his friends, now where was he?  
"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Mrs. Wishard asked obviously sensing the emotion in his voice.  
Del rubbed his forehead. He felt like that he had aged at least 15 years since he woke up that morning. "No, I don't think that there's much that you can do right now."  
Mrs. Wishard hung up but not before she promised again to keep an eye out for Rodney and to ring Del as soon as she saw him. Del cradled the phone under his chin as he thought.

"No luck?" Denzil asked as he returned to their booth in the Nag's Head. Jumbo pushed a half-pint near him that he obviously ordered for him.

Del shook his head as he drank. "Not at his mates, not with our Mum, not at home, not on any of the streets. Not anywhere he's should be."

"I hate to suggest this, but should we ring the police?" Denzil asked.

"No police," Del said. "At least not yet! They wouldn't give a damn about searching for him while there's still time but if they don't find him or- they find his-," he gulped not wanting that possibility to enter his head even through words. "-they can't wait to take credit for it!" The other lads nodded. What Del didn't say but they knew was another reason was that getting the police involved could cause questions towards Del's guardianship of Rodney and he might lose him anyway.

"There has to be another way to look for him," Del said more to himself than to the others. "Something better than banging on every door and ringing everyone in the Peckham area."  
"Maybe you could put up posters saying he's missing," Trigger suggested. The others looked confused at him. "Thank you for an adult conversation," Boycie said dryly. "Rodney's not a dog."  
"No I mean sometimes I'd seen people on those things too," Trig said. "You know Missing Child. Last seen: School. Answers to the name of Dave."Del grinned wide at his friend. "Why are you smiling?" Trigger asked suspiciously.  
"Because I'm proud of you," Del said. "You're a genius! Come on, we get the people involved and spread the word!" He and the other lads left. Trigger stayed for a minute, puffed up with pride that his mate just called him a genius.

It took a couple of hours. Del went home to get a recent photograph of Rodney and they had to describe his statistics. Boycie had to sneak into Alberto's car shop to use the xerox (It was the only xerox machine that they had access to) but they managed to make over 500 identical copies of the same had Rodney's last birthday picture:

Missing

Have you seen him?  
Name: Rodney Trotter

Age: Six

Height: 4"2

Weight:56lbs.

Last seen: Near Oxford Street

Wearing: black short trousers, brown pull-over, red blazer with St. George's Primary school logo

If found please contact Trotters' Independent Trading Company at Nelson Mandela House, Peckham

No questions asked. Just bring him home.

The mates agreed to not only hang the fliers outside of stores, bulletin boards, and lamposts, but to also distribute them at their various places of work. Boycie had permission to slip the fliers to potential car customers. Trigger handed them out to people as he cleaned streets. Del handed a flier to each customer along with the wares. He didn't know whether it would work, but it was a start.

The next afternoon, Del sat in the kitchen cigarette in hand. He tried to gather and collect his thoughts but they seemed to tangle all together. How long had Rodney been missing? He gave up counting the hours, over 24 at least. He passed out leaflets that morning and when he asked Grandad if anyone called, the old man said that no one had. Del drove all night looking for him feeling the anxiety mount with each road that he drove over whether he would find Rodney at all or what condition that he would be in if, no when he had to keep reassuring himself, when he would find him.

Del couldn't remember how his feelings for his little brother had evolved over the years but he knew that they did. When he promised his mother that he would look after Rodney, Del was only prepared to love and care for his little brother based on that alone. In a way he saw Rodney as simply an extension of their mother, that somehow if he kept his baby brother safe and happy, then he was preserving her memory.

Over time, those feelings had changed for his little brother as he grew to love Rodney for himself. He never knew when it was, but somehow Rodney had wormed his way into Del's heart. Sure Rodney could get irritating when he argued with Del, and Del did get frustrated when his little brother did the exact opposite of what he told him to. There were times when Del felt so weighted down by his responsibilities that he felt like he couldn't breathe. But those times were replaced with even more times of late night curry take-aways, of going to the parks or to the pictures, of feeling Rodney lean against him as Del read to him at night (Right now he was in the middle of "The Wind in the Willows" which Rodney loved because Del liked to do the voices of the characters and Rodney thought he "did a funny Mr. Toad") of watching his little brother draw or color while Del was scoring business over the phone jokingly catching a peek at the subject of his work.

Del could also remember the many times when he felt discouraged or depressed about his circumstances and all it took was the pat of his little brother's hand on his shoulder and a bright shy grin that could work miracles by making the sun shine during even the darkest and cloudiest of times. He didn't know when he became aware of it, but he knew that Rodney had become the center of his whole universe. How could he lose any of that and who would be so cruel as to take that from him? Del stubbed his cigarette in violent anger. If Rodney were kidnapped, he was going to make that person who took him sorry that they were ever born!

"It looks like you need more than a penny for your thoughts," Granddad interrupted the young man. Del looked up confused.  
"Sorry Granddad," Del said. "I guess I was just lost in thought."  
"Del, when was the last time you slept?" the old man said touching the young man's shoulder. "You look completely done for."  
"I was out all night having a bender," Del said blithely trying to put as brave a face as he could. He always had to be the tough guy. "I slept some in the van." That wasn't a complete lie. During the night when he couldn't drive anymore, he stopped the van outside a parking garage and nodded off for less than 20 minutes.

"I see," Granddad said. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it as though he forgot what he was going to say. He seemed preoccupied with drumming his nails on the table. "So what are you going to do about Rodney?"

Del jumped in surprise. "Rodney, what do you mean what are we going to do?" He winced. Not the best cover, Trotter, he thought.

"I mean when are you going to pick him up from Joshua's?" Granddad asked. "He's still at that sleep-away isn't he?"  
Del nodded momentarily forgetting the lie that he told his grandfather earlier. "Oh, um, I think his Mum said that she'll take him to school on Monday, so I won't have to get him until then."  
Granddad nodded. "Of course, Del." There seemed to be something pointed in his response. How much did he know? Del stood up grabbing his van keys. "I got to get to work. Got people to see, lots to trade." Leaflets to pass out, he thought. He left the flat before Granddad could ask more questions.

DI Thomas glanced over his paperwork glowering in frustration and more than envy. Myra Hindley and Ian Brady were soon to be tried for the Moors murders and the Cheshire police were reaping the benefits of this noted capture. It wasn't fair. Here he was, a representative in one of the seediest areas in London.

They got to solve a serial murder of five children and what did Thomas get? Illegal market trading and the occasional jewel theft. The highest of criminals would be Freddie "The Frog" Robdal and he was dead. There had certainly been a decline in the criminal classes lately. The Detective Inspector just needed something, some case that would make his name be known across the British isles, then who knew where that could lead, a police commissionarship, administrative position in HMIC, maybe even a knighthood! Instead he was stuck babysitting a bunch of petty theives in the United Kingdom's answer to a cesspool.  
The door burst open and in ran a very pensive PC Roy Slater. "Sir, I have news-" He held up a leaflet.

Thomas glared at the young police constable. He had only been just promoted and he still acted like an officious sycophant. "Slater, if the door is shut that means that I don't require your company!"  
"But sir," Slater said. "You should read this!"  
Thomas accepted a leaflet. He was confused, but then the more he read, the more excited that he became- "Have you seen him? Missing? Oh this is interesting, quite fascinating! 'No questions asked! 'Just bring him home!" He laughed. "Delightful, very delightful! Has this missing child been reported?"  
Slater grinned. This would be the perfect opportunity to get even with his former enemy, Del Boy Trotter! "No sir he has not!" He said with triumph. "So what should we do about this sir?"  
Thomas offered a wide grin. "I think I would like to have a conversation with the poor grief-stricken family."

Slater nodded delighted. "It would be my pleasure, sir."

Trigger and Boycie rode inside his fancy white car. Boycie kept his eyes on the road as Trigger pointed to a small boy on the road. "Is that him?" he asked.

Boycie glanced in the direction, then just as quickly turned his head. "No, that is the fifth child that you have assumed was Del's brother! But that is the first girl!"

He turned around in front of a clothing store, when Trigger pointed again. Boycie vowed that he wouldn't listen to another word. "What's that then!"  
"It's not him," Boycie declared without looking.

"I know it ain't him," Trigger declared. "It looks like something near the rubbish!"

"What?" Boycie turned around to where Trigger pointed and stopped the car. He rolled his eyes as Trigger emerged out of the vehicle. His friend glowered not imagining what the stupid git was up to. Trigger returned his arms full with what appeared to be a pair of short trousers, a brown pull over, a red blazer, and a blue bag. He threw them in the car and headed to the passenger seat. "Well it ain't his," Trigger said.

"What makes you say that?" Boycie asked.  
Trigger held up the bag. "Looks like it says "Odne Rotte" whoever that is. Is it one of them bag companies from Italy?"

Boycie grabbed the bag from his friend's hand before he started the car. "Give me that!" He read closely. "It says 'Rodney Trotter' Some of the letters had been worn away!" He thought for a minute confused. "Why would he leave his clothes?."

Trigger held up the blazer. "Well that's obvious isn't it? Someone kidnapped him, it ain't likely he changed his clothes! They didn't want him to be spotted. The name of his school is right here on this blazer."

Boycie gulped in embarrassment. That thought never occured to him. He glowered at his friend. "We better find Del immediately!" He revved the car.


	3. Yesterday When I was Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Del becomes more determined to find his brother putting him at odds with friends, family, and the police and Freddie reveals some important things to Rodney

Tit for Tat Chapter Three: Yesterday When I was Young

Rodney's eyes slowly opened and he rose very stiffly. He looked around and realized that he was sleeping in a bed that wasn't his. Where was he? He felt foggy and his head throbbed as he stepped out of the bed. He was in a fancy white bed and surrounded by furniture that didn't look familiar. He looked at the time on the big clock on the desk. 11:30!

He leaped out of bed! Where was he? Suddenly, he remembered. He was in a hotel room with Freddie! He grabbed the telephone, but there was no dial tone. He ran to the door. It was unlocked. He tip toed outside into the suite's parlor in case Freddie could hear him but there was no sound.

The young boy had a feeling that he was alone. Just to be sure he called, "Freddie?" But received no answer. He reached to the main door, but it was locked. He banged on the door but knew that it wouldn't help. He stepped back trying to think of what else that he could do.

He was scared and wanted to go home! Del and Granddad were probably having double fits of worry. He couldn't remember falling asleep and he thought that Freddie said that he would drive him home. Rodney felt his way around the parlor. Maybe there was a key or an emergency call box or something. He opened a few drawers but could find nothing of importance. He wandered into the closet, feeling his hands for anything that might help. He then hit something hard. It felt sharp. He heaved and pulled out a briefcase. He glanced to the left and right, and pulled on the case. The handles clicked open. He was amazed at the jewels that were hidden inside! He fingered the diamonds, rubies, and other jewels. He felt inside and pulled out a ring inside a box. He opened the box and read the name: Cartier!

Rodney started. He could hear a key turning inside the door. He gulped knowing that he would be in huge trouble. Terrified, the small boy threw the jewels in the briefcase and shoved it inside the closet. He sat cross-legged and twiddled his thumbs innocently as Freddie and another man entered laughing and carrying various bags. The two stopped in their tracks as they saw the young boy seated on the floor.

Freddie turned to Jelly. "Why don't you take these things in my room, Jel?" His partner nodded and walked into Freddie's bedroom and waited.

Freddie stood over the small boy. He towered over him, so that Rodney felt like he was in the presence of a giant. "Hi," Rodney said weakly. Freddie didn't respond at first. Instead, he gently pushed up Rodney's knee. He held up a golden brooch and grinned thinly. "Did you ever hear the story of Peeping Tom and Lady Godiva?"  
Rodney stammered. "Uh Lad-dy Godiva was a woman who rode um naked on a horse." Del told him that story. He got a pretty good kick out of the telling.  
"Yes, well she rode through Coventry to protest the taxation from her husband. Her husband agreed that she could provided no one watched her." He leaned down and touched Rodney by the shoulder. "Well this one man, Tom, he was so overwhelmed with curiosity that he glanced at her through the closed shutters. The second that he saw her naked body, he was instantly stricken with blindness. His eyes burned out of his skull!" Rodney blanched in fear. "Do you understand what happens to people who are too curious by half?" The boy nodded as Freddie grabbed on to his arm. He gripped it so tightly that the little boy winced in pain. He let go. "Now will you stay out of affairs that aren't your own?"  
"Yes...Freddie," Rodney said quietly. Freddie let go of the boy's arm. Rodney rubbed the bruise on his arm. "I'm sorry that I fell asleep. I need to ring Del," Rodney said weakly.  
Freddie smiled. "Oh don't bother about it. I rang him while you were asleep. He said that it was alright for you to spend the night. He remembers me from when I knew your Mum."  
"Yeah," Rodney asked suspiciously. "Why didn't I talk to him?"

"Well you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you," Freddie replied.

Rodney nodded but then thought. "Wait how did you know Del's number? I never gave it to you."

Freddie looked surprised at first, but quickly recovered. "Well it was written in your schoolbag wasn't it?"  
Rodney nodded uncertain. "Yeah right."  
Freddie nodded and held up a package. "I got you something that you might like."  
Rodney accepted the package and tore it open like Christmas morning. It was a new sketchpad and a set of several colored pencils and paint kit. He smiled wide. "Thank you, Freddie!" Despite his suspicion, he embraced Freddie who returned the hug. "You're welcome,Tad. hopefully you'll have plenty of artistic inspiration where we're going," Freddie said fondly.  
Rodney said confused. "Where are we going?"

Freddie said."Well I have a country home in Bournemoth but I also have a villa in France. I'm going to be going there and I don't want to go alone."  
"Maybe you need to go with a bird," Rodney suggested.  
"Well I was thinking of bringing someone much younger," Freddie hinted.

Rodney looked around confused. "Oh you mean me? " He said and thought for a minute. "Why?"  
Freddie took a deep breath. "Rodney, it's about time that I told you the truth about why I sought you out."

" You said that you was a friend of my Mum's," Rodney said confused.

"Well I am, but I am also your godfather," Freddie replied. "You see when I heard that your mother died, I wanted to take you. But your father would have none of it. He only wanted to see the back of me. I could have brought you up and was unable to get the chance. You could have lived with me, but now you can. You wouldn't have to live in Peckham. You could live in luxury. Attend some of the finest schools. You could have chances that I would never have dreamt."  
"Yeah?" Rodney asked. He looked down at the paint set. "Can Del and Granddad come? Del's fluent in he says that he is, I don't understand half of what he says most of the time. He could really help you and he's really smart, well I mean not always. In fact he can be a real git at times!"

The thief chuckled but then his face became serious. "My villa in France really isn't the place for them."  
Rodney shrugged. "Well then it ain't the place for me. 'Cause I ain't going nowhere without 'em. "  
Freddie looked stone faced. "I see. You are very loyal. I hope that they appreciate that."  
Jelly emerged from the bedroom. "Freddie can I bend your ear a moment?" Freddie stood up and poked Rodney on the shoulder. He led Rodney and his new supplies in the bedroom that he just left.  
"Freddie what-" Rodney was about to ask but he no sooner spoke than he could hear the click of the bedroom being locked! The young boy ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He knocked on the door but then sank down realizing that it was going to be a long time before Freddie let him out. He also had a feeling that he wasn't going home any time soon.

Del twirled one of his fancy gold rings as Boycie and Trigger stopped in front of Del's stand in the auction. He accepted money from a customer, handed her one of his Rodney fliers, then greeted his friends. Boycie handed him the school bag. Del unzipped it. "His uniform is inside," Boycie answered.

Del felt his hand inside the bag but then he closed it. "Well that tears it then lads," Del replied. "You realize this means that he's been kidnapped after all."  
Boycie nodded embarrassed"Yeah yeah, I made the connection right away when Trig and I saw the clothes." Trigger was about to add something but opted against it. Del held on to the bag in silence. When he spoke again, his voice was very low and menacing. "I'm going to find him, first I need to get in touch with Abdul."  
The lads exchanged glances. "Abdul what for?" Jumbo asked.

"Right now, Abdul knows some people who are involved in soliciting certain items of a violent nature," Del reasoned.

The boys started. "You mean guns?" Denzil gasped. "You're going to sell guns from him? Now is hardly the time for you to turn arms dealer, mate!"  
"I'm not dealing in arms, Denzil," Del said. "Not when I only need to buy one!" He walked off in haste leaving the boys to trail behind him.

Boycie grabbed his friend by the arm. "Del have you completely taken leave of your senses?"  
The trader pushed away. "My brother has been kidnapped! I'm going to make that bloke who took him sorry he ever crossed my family!"

"Which is precisely why you shouldn't do this," Boycie hissed.  
"Give me one good reason why not," Del said.

"I'll give you two good reasons, two words exactly," he pointed out. "Derek Bentley!"  
Del glowered. "Then whatever you do, don't tell me to let him have it!"

Boycie stood in front of his friend and blocked him from moving. Del moved to the right and Boycie moved in front of him. Del once again slid to the left but again his movement was blocked. "Del, let the police handle this!" Boycie protested. "I'm no fan of the local forces, but you are in over your head! Go home you are done in! You are no good to Rodney now! Go home!"  
Del shook his head. "I don't believe it! I just don't believe it! Here we have proof actual proof of what happened and you want to run the other direction!" He walked again in haste. This time Trigger grabbed him by the shoulder, but Del pushed away from them so sharp that he hit his friend on the cheek. "Sorry Trig."  
"Del I don't get it," Trigger said.

Del shook his head. "No, you don't get it." He glanced from one friend to another. "None of you boys do. You're just a bunch of thick stupid kids! " The boys looked surprised and offended by Del's comments. "No, none of you would understand what it feels like and I hope none of you ever do. How your insides get ripped out when someone you care for is-" He gulped not wanting to continue that thought. "If this were some weekend in Brighton where all we had to do was snag birds and lift Lambrettas none of you would think twice about it! But, because this is Rodney someone who means more to me than anyone else-!Suddenly, you all turn coward on me! I can't just think of myself, I have to think about someone else now. I ain't the same person that I was and that scares you! Well, you don't have to help me, but if you lads make any move to stop me, then I have nothing more to say to any of you!"

"Well do what you want, Del," Boycie said. "But this as far as I go."  
Jumbo nodded. "Yeah me too." Denzil nodded in agreement.

"You too, Trig?" Del asked. Trigger looked from Del to his other friends, then back at the market trader. His long face told Del everything that he needed to know as he nodded.  
Del glared from one friend to another. "Well that's alright then. I'm on me own, I just never realized it before now. " He stormed off leaving his friends behind.

Del took the schoolbag and threw it into the trunk of his van. He was about to start it when he heard a familiar and very unwelcome voice. "Hello Derek, going to make me walk the plank again are you?" Del sighed and offered a fake smile. "Hello, Roy," he said to Police Constable Roy Slater.

Slater led Del inside the interrogation room. "Oi oi, alright," Del said grabbing his own lapels. "Mind the suit!" He was seated across from Thomas. "Inspector, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He didn't want to play his hand too quickly. Who knew what the police wanted to talk to him about. Really he didn't need one more pressure in his life.

"Ah Derek, it's so nice to meet you again," Thomas said in a dry ironic tone. "

Wish I could say the same," Del smirked. "I just came here to inquire on a personal friendly gesture," the inspector said. "Like how's your family?"

"Never better, why?" Del asked.

"And your brother what's his name, Randy, Robbie?" he asked.  
Slater pulled out the leaflet as if he were consulting it. "It says here; Rodney Trotter." He handed the leaflet to Thomas.

Thomas began"It's interesting to discover what people are looking for these days; missing dogs, good discounts on electronics, the pleasure of a female company-"  
"-Something you probably taken full advantage of," Del retorted.  
Thomas glared but continued. "-and particularly looking for missing children." He handed Del the flier, one of the ones that he printed out earlier. "Now what I don't get is why you didn't feel the need to report this family tragedy to the forces" Thomas began. "I mean it seems odd doesn't it. Didn't it seem odd to you Slater?"  
"Quite odd sir," Slater agreed.

"Quite odd sir," Del mimicked the constable like a small child.  
"Well I had a very good reason not to report it," Del said. "He is a nimble little thing, runs around at all hours. Can't keep up with him sometimes. Didn't think anything of it until this morning."  
The two police officers exchanged amused grins. Thomas laughed. "I'm sure that you can get Social Services to believe that."  
Del glared. "Just what you going on about, Thomas?"  
The inspector laughed. "Well it's interesting how this would look. To the average person, it would look like that you hesitated to ring us. I mean most people who are distraught and worried about a missing family member would instantly contact the police."  
"Most people don't know you," Del smarted off.  
Thomas took that remark as a compliment. "You see to many people fellow officers, maybe the media, and Slater it looks like you purposely didn't ring us. Now why would someone purposely avoid contacting the police when their child is missing?"  
"I give up," Del said. "You tell me and you win at Mastermind!"  
Thomas shrugged. "One could imagine this scenario, a young adopted father unprepared for the responsibility of parenthood gets into an argument with a sweet young innocent child. Perhaps he loses his temper and knocks said poor innocent child down a flight of stairs. Child breaks his neck, dies instantly, and suddenly the aforementioned adopted father is stricken with grief and ridden with guilt. But not so grief-stricken and guilt-ridden that he doesn't forget to bury the child in an out-of-the-way grave."  
Del sprang up. "Why you sick sadist-"  
Thomas touched his chin. "-And of course there is a darker possibility. It could have been less a moment of weakness or anger. Perhaps, you only adopted him for an insurance policy or the money that would rank in for fostering a child. Perhaps after you had the money, you met a bird and together you plotted to do away with him."

Del glared. "Your first story was better! Anyone who has followed any sort of paper trail would know that I got zero pounds after I adopted Rodney! Believe you me, that could have helped! You know why I didn't contact the police? Because while you are sitting here on your arses creating one half-cocked theory after another that wouldn't pass muster with Alfred Hitchcock, my brother is wandering around Great Britain with someone who is a complete stranger! Now, why don't you do what you're paid to do and look for my brother in another place instead of interrogating me in the one building that I know that he ain't in!"

Thomas stood up and shoved the young man down. "You are hovering very close to be held in contempt. But here's your chance to prove yourself!" A knock emerged from outside the room. "Ah just in time." He raised his voice. "Come in Mrs. Burrell!"  
The door opened to see a prim gray-haired woman carrying a briefcase. "Good afternoon, Inspector Thomas; Constable Slater" She glanced at Del. "Derek nice to see you again."  
Del put his hand in his forehead. Why didn't they just bring in his father, Reginald and some of his former girlfriends like Glenda, Amita, Barbara, and Gwyneth? That way the picture would be complete and everyone in the world who hated him would now be in this room. He turned towards Rodney's former social worker. "Hello Mrs. B. It's been awhile, two years now?" The woman nodded. "You look as smashing as ever!"  
Mrs. Burrell sniffed contemptuously. He knew that she never approved of Rodney's placement with Del, but since he was earning money, was no longer in school, and had as far as she knew, a clean record (How little she knew the truth of that) and there were no other offers of other relatives or friends wanting to adopt Rodney, there wasn't anything that she could do about it. She opened her briefcase and held out a sheaf of papers. "Derek, this is a very serious situation that Inspector Thomas has informed me. We have to question the safety of Rodney's placement with you."

"Questioning his safety?" Del said. "He ain't here to question it!He's been bloody kidnapped!"

"That's just it, Derek," Mrs. Burrell said. "We have to review whether your actions had intentionally or unintentionally put Rodney's life in danger."  
"So what does that mean?" Del asked. She slid the papers over to him. "We have papers which will remove Rodney from your custody and place him in foster care."  
Del glanced through the sheaf of papers. "So it ain't bad enough that he's been kidnapped. Even if he's been found, you want to kidnap him again and take him away from the only family that he's got! I seem to recall us having this conversation before, a couple of years ago wasn't it?"  
"Yes, your record at the time was exemplary-" Mrs. Burrell began. Slater snorted at that line,"-However recent circumstances have required further investigation."  
"Further investigation," Del snorted. "You can't find him. You haven't even bothered to look, so you just want someone to hang for it!"

"Derek," Mrs. Burrell objected. "Let me remind you that I wouldn't have been contacted at all if you had notified the police sooner so the one who did the most damage to this situation was you! However, there is some leniency here. If you are willing to relinquish your custodial rights and sign this paper, it will go a lot easier on both of you." Del read the papers closely as Mrs. Burrell continued. "It may not be a permanent placement. Your position will be under review-"  
"-When?" Del interrupted. "-After a year's time," Mrs. Burrell continued.  
"-A year's time," Del sputtered. "Rodney could move several times by then!"

Mrs. Burrell continued as if uninterrupted. "-You will be granted supervised visitation rights and will be consulted with liasions that will work with both you and Rodney. Your lifestyle will be under review and if you pass the interview stage, then Rodney could return to your custody provided that parents with a more stable background have not shown interest in him."

Del thumbed through the paper. This situation was getting worse and worse. If it wasn't this kidnapper taking his little brother away from him, now it was the goddammed British government! Part of him just wished that he could go home, crawl into bed, and let this nightmare be over. "You give me some time to think it over," Del said. "I want a guarantee that you won't take him from me until I decide and no decision is made until he's found!" Mrs. Burrell and DI Thomas looked at each other. "It seems fair enough," the social worker said. She rose and gathered her briefcase. "I will be off; Inspector, Constable. Good luck, Derek. I am sure this time that you will do the right thing."  
She left the interrogation room leaving the market trader with the two police officers.

"Well it's just the three of us," Del quipped.

Thomas banged his fist on the table. "You have an attitude, Trotter one that needs to be looked at! Now why don't you tell us where your little brother is currently resting?"  
Del countered. "If I have anything to say about it, he'd better currently be resting on some bed somewhere!"  
Slater snorted. "You are pathetic, you and your anecdotes starring yourself as the perfect adopted father! He probably ran off to get away from you!"  
Del rose up in anger. "Want to walk the plank again? I think the Thames will do nicely!"

He made a fist and lunged at the officer. "Down Trotter; Constable!" Thomas commanded. Both young men stopped.

The door opened to reveal another police officer, an older one, that Del had an acquaintance with. "Hello Eric," Del waved jovially.

Eric nodded at the young man and spoke to his colleagues. "Thomas, Slater let this young man go."

Thomas laughed. "Well I'm not done talking to him."

"We don't have any evidence, let him go before I take it up with the commissioner for false arrest!" Thomas glared at Del who shrugged innocently.  
"You can go," Thomas glared. "But we're keeping our eye on this case."  
"We still don't trust you!" Slater replied. Del was about to leave when Thomas called him back. "Derek don't forget your paperwork!" Slater handed him the custody papers with a sly grin.  
Del grabbed it and left. "I'll tell you what you can do with this bloody paperwork!" He stormed out of the police station.

Del lit a cigarette outside the station as Eric followed close by."Don't mind Thomas and all. They are so wrapped in this whole Hindley-Brady thing. I guess they want to create some cause celebre of their own."  
Del shook his head. "Yeah well they had better leave Rodney out of this!"

"I'm sorry about what happened to Rodney, Del." The young man nodded. As far as police go, Eric was one of the few good ones. He often looked the other way as long as Del wasn't involved in too many dealings that involved violence, drugs, or murder. Plus, he had a soft spot for little Rodney.

"Not as sorry as the bloke who took him is going to be," Del vowed remembering to call Abdul as soon as he returned to the flat.

"Watch yourself Del," Eric said. "You still could be under suspicion. and that could be taken as a threat."  
"No," Del said sardonically.

The police officer shook his head. " Listen, Del, I can't promise any leniency from Social Services, that's out of my hands. but I can guarantee that Thomas and Slater are all noise. They have nothing. Can you think of anyone who might have him?"  
The young man shrugged. "I don't know, who'ld have him. Who'ld want him well you know besides me and Granddad?"  
Eric shrugged. "There are a lot of sick perverted people out there like Myra Hindley and Ian Brady who use small children to fill out some twisted fantasies!"  
"Yeah I just spoke to two of them," Del smirked.

Eric offered a small grin. "But to be truthful, I worked in vice for a time. It's horrible what happens to these kids. But more often than not, it's not some complete stranger who takes them. Usually, it's someone that the child knows like a mentally ill relative, a jealous ex-lover, a non-custodial parent-"  
Del nodded half-listening until he came to the last item. "-What did you say about non-custodial parents?"  
Eric shrugged. "Quite often children could be taken by a parent or stepparent that no longer has custody of the child. They sometimes do it out of revenge against the rest of the family!"  
Del's eyes widened in anger. "Why that miserable unholy bastard!" He stormed off. Eric called. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to find the ass that I have the misfortune of being related to," Del warned as he stalked off.

Del stormed into the flat in a rage Rodney's schoolbag in hand, "GRANDDAD!" he bellowed.

Ted turned away from the television. "Hello, Del, I didn't hear you come in," he said dryly.  
"Stow it, you old senile geezer," Del commanded. He caught his breath as it came out very fierce and dangerous. "Have you spoken to Reginald?"

"Reginald Who?" Granddad asked.

"Don't give me that 'Reginald Who'," Del was fed up. "Reginald! Your son, the man who has the dubious title of 'our father'! The bloke who used to live here! Has he spoken to you? Have you heard from him and not tell me?"  
Ted paled confused at his grandson's question. "Reg? No, why do you ask? Del, I would tell you if I had but I swear on your grandmother's grave!"  
"Granddad, Gran is still alive," Del reminded him. "She lives with her sister in Dorset."  
"Alright on your mother's grave," Ted said. "I swear on your mother's grave that your father hasn't contacted me!"  
Del sighed and paced. "That don't mean that he doesn't have him. He still could have taken him!"  
"Taken who?" Ted asked. At first Del wouldn't answer but Ted continued to speak. "Del, a police officer came by the flat while you were away. I hid most of the stuff, denied everything the way we always do. But, he didn't want to talk about me or you. Can you imagine who he wanted to talk about?"  
Dek rolled his eyes. "Rodney witnessed some trouble at his mate's. They want to talk him-"  
"-Horse shit," Ted yelled with such force that Del drew back. "What happened to Rodney and tell me the truth this time!"  
Del sank down defeated. "I was doing business. Rodney wanted to go to the sweet shop, I told him no. When I was talking to customers, the little dipstick nicked 5 pounds and wandered off, I guess. I looked up and he was gone, I've been looking for him. The lads and I placed handouts asking for him. I didn't know what happened to him and today a couple of the lads found this." He handed his grandfather the school bag. The old man opened it and looked through taking out the clothes. "You know what this means right?"  
"He's walking around London stark naked," Granddad guessed.  
Del rolled his eyes. "No, you wally! Someone snatched him! The bag has his name on it right here. The school's name's on the blazer. They wanted to hide him! He's been kidnapped!"

Ted gasped holding his mouth. "My God, oh Rodney! Who would do such a thing-?"  
"Who do you think Granddad," Del retorted. "The irony is Reginald doesn't care two figs about him! He only wants to get at us!"  
Ted lowered his head wanting to defend his son from his grandson's accusation, but part of him knew how true those words were. "Do you know for sure that he took him?"

Del shrugged. "I don't know anything, Granddad, but he's the most likely isn't he?"

Ted felt his eyes misting over at the loss of his younger grandson. "Dear God!" He wheezed as Del held onto the old man by the shoulders. He wept as the young man embraced him.  
"No, Granddad, alright,none of that. We'll find him," the young man vowed. The old man dried his eyes and faced his grandson. "And why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I didn't want to upset you," Del began feebly.  
"So you decided to wait until he appears on the news with the headline "Missing Child Found Floating in the River!," Ted argued. "I'm not a child Del!"  
"No, but you ain't exactly the best in a crisis are you?" Del shot back. "There's a missing kid that I've been ripping apart half of London looking for! I just had as the French say, a pas de deux, with the police and Rodney's social worker which had both in no uncertain terms have labeled me at best an unfit guardian and at worst a deranged killer of children, so there is a good chance that even if Rodney is found and in even remotely the same condition that he was when he left, then we may lose him anyway! I didn't need a senile old fool whose reaction to pressure is to watch episodes of Captain Pugwash! I don't have time for this. You don't know nothing about it! You just do what you do best, and I'll rip up the other half of London to look for him !"

He was about to storm off when Ted called. "Hang on!" He said with a raised hand. Del stopped and turned around. "You know when you told me that you wanted to be the one to bring your brother up, I didn't object. I didn't protest and say that he should live with someone older, or more established, or even volunteer my services apart from what I am doing right now. I knew that he was in better more capable hands than mine, than anyone's. I had already brought up one child and we both are aware at what a 'smashing success' he turned out to be! I was done. I like my role as your housekeeper, Rodney's sitter, and occasionally offering you some solid advice even if you don't listen to it. But I am not going to have you tell me that I don't know anything about what it feels like to lose a child!"  
Del stood with his arms crossed. "And what would you have done if I told you sooner?"  
"I might have told you what to expect," Ted answered. "I might have spared you the hours of anguish that you are no doubt feeling right now, those guilty feelings that gnaw at you every minute. What could I have done differently? Did I say the wrong thing? Why wasn't I looking where he was going? What did I do to make him hate me so much? I might have reminded you that you can call yourself whatever title that you want, but you are for all intents and purposes, Rodney's father and that doesn't change whether you two are 6 and 21 or 39 and 60!That you are always going to feel that small part of you no matter where he is and the longer that he stays away from you the more that part of you dies! You're right what could I possibly know about it?"

Del dropped his defiant pose. Of course Granddad understood what he was going through. He had been suffering the constant worry of physically losing a child for the past two years and probably mentally a lot longer than that considering how Reginald turned out. "Of course you know," Del said hoarsely. "I'm sorry, Granddad. I'm just worried about him and I'm so unbelievably scared." He floated limp feeling his legs refuse to support him. He forced himself back up. No, he wasn't going to lose it now. Del Boy Trotter had been strong even when his mother died, saving his tears and emotional break downs for when he was valiantly tried to control himself, but allowed his lower lip to tremble and his eyes begin to fill.

This time it was Ted who steadied his grandson by the shoulder. "Now not to worry, if I know you, you'll find Rodney. I feel for anyone who kidnapped him. You're like one of them tigers on them David Attenborough programs that'll strike at anything to protect its cub."  
Del smiled. "Cheers, Granddad. If you know anything that might help-"  
Ted shrugged. "-If Reginald took Rodney, he might have left him with the other Trotters, you know the ones in North London. When he was a boy and your father got himself in trouble. We would often have frightful rows. He would often run away to your Uncle George's or Uncle Albert's."  
"I thought you didn't speak to Uncle Albert," Del suggested.

"That's what made it all the more humiliating for me wasn't it?" Ted said.

"I'll try them then," Del said. He took out his van keys. "I'm off."  
"Del," Ted called. "If indeed Reginald had taken Rodney, you needn't worry about me. I know where my loyalties lie."  
Del grinned and nodded thanks. The two hugged. Ted pulled away from Del and said. "If you see Albert you tell him that I think he's a useless git and I'm still not speaking to him!" The young man held up his hand and smiled, and left the flat.

Del pulled the van over at the North London home of the other Trotters. It was a white detached house that tried to look respectable, but anyone could see the paint chipped and the broken furniture in the front. Del tripped over the lawn and rapped on the door.

The door was opened by a dark-haired man was a few years older than Del and was already showing a paunch. "Del," he said quizzically. Del could see the polite smile on his cousin Stan's face, but could also see it drop and replace with a disdainful sneer. "What are you doing here?"  
"Stan what is it," a young woman appeared at the door. She looked down at Del in every way. "Del." She said.  
Del managed a polite grin. " Hullo, Jean." Out of the corner of his eye, Del could also see a bearded man standing outside the doorway.

"What can we do for you?"Stan asked.

"Well you going to ask me to come in right," Del asked.

Stan and Jean exchanged glances. "I don't think that now is the time," Jean began.  
"I'll only be a few minutes," Del said.

Stan glanced from his wife to his cousin. "I don't think it's such a good idea," Jean said.

Stan was about to step aside for Del but Jean held him with one hand. "Stan we have company coming-"  
"-Business dinner," Del asked politely. "New client?"  
"No, security management," Jean said proudly. "We are thinking of having an alarm system installed. We have many valuable items that need to be protected of course."  
"Of course," Del smirked trying not to laugh at his cousin by marriage's pretension. "I only have a few minutes."  
"Yeah alright," Stan remarked letting him in.

Del entered but not before Jean cleared her throat and pointed at the welcome mat. Del did a salaam and stomped on the mat wiping his feet before he house was quiet.

He looked around but couldn't see any signs that Rodney was there or had ever been there. He nodded at the older man. "Hey Uncle Albert, how are things? Here in holiday?"

Albert nodded. "On shore leave son," the older man replied. He was on leave from the Royal Navy.  
"Furlough couldn't end fast enough," Jean muttered.  
Del ignored her. He liked Albert. "Granddad's doing well."

"I am still not speaking to that old land legged git," the bearded man shouted.

"He sends his love too," Del remarked.  
"Is there a particular reason that you are here Del," Jean interrupted.

"Yeah, any of you seen Rodney?" he asked at first trying to sound nonchalant. The married young couple and the older man exchanged confused glances but shook their heads.

Jean in particular look irritated. "No," Stan replied. "Should we?"  
"Has Reginald been by," Del asked.

"No should he," Stan inquired.  
Del gave them the highlights of the story and explained that he believed that Reginald may have left Rodney with them. "No, Del," Stan said. "Rodney's not here and I hadn't seen Reginald since before he left your family."  
Del glowered. "Well has he been-"  
"-Nor have any of the relatives on this side of the city," Jean interrupted as though their side of the city were Buck House. "You could see for yourself if you like."

Del glanced over at Uncle Albert. The older many looked at the young man sympathetically, but shook his head. Del shook his head and paced back and forth. "Do you have any idea where Reginald could have taken him?"  
The married couple glanced at each other. "I haven't the slightest idea," Jean said.

Stan shrugged and gave a non-committed shake of the head. Del kicked at the wall in frustration. Another dead end! Jean glowered at the young man's movement. Where could he be? "I need to find him," he said more to himself than to his relatives.

Jean snorted. "Well I highly doubt that we would be able to help." Del glared at the woman. She and Stan had only been married for less than five years but he already has his fill of her. He tried to be polite and civil but there was something about her that always rubbed him the wrong way. He knew that Jean felt the same way about him. "I wasn't asking for your help now was I? As the French say I am viva bon mot, my own man!"  
Jean shook her head. "I knew that you becoming Rodney's guardian was a mistake."  
"Well it wasn't like there was a queue waiting to take him in and bring him up was there," Del retorted. "Ain't like he had any other offers."  
Stan waved his hands to stop his cousin from talking. "It wasn't our fault, Del we had just been married. I had a business to run-"  
"-And what was I doing," Del reminded him. "Turning summers in the circus? You two didn't want him, but you didn't want me to have him! That's it, it was either me or put him in care!"  
"Foster care would have been preferrable, a cat would have been preferrable to your lifestyle" Jean said. "Why do you think that I rang Social Services after Reginald left?"  
Del's anger simmered as he glared at the woman. "I often wondered who it was. Now, I know it was some meddlesome gossiping tart who can't keep her beak shut!"  
"How dare you-" Jean hissed. She was about to continue until Stan held her off.  
"Jean; Del," he said. Stan turned to Del. "I think you should leave Del. We can't help you."  
Del nodded. "Yeah, I'm about to and I don't think I was asking for it."

Stan shook his head. "If you are irresponsible enough to lose sight of Rodney, then that's your problem!" he said.

Del made a fist and was about to punch his cousin's lights out when a whistle interrupted them.

"Is the only thing that you two know how to do is stir up trouble," Albert yelled.

Stan and Jean glared at the old man's instrusion. Albert ignored them and turned to his nephew. "I'm sorry, Del," Albert replied sincerely.  
Del nodded. "Well thank you, Albert."

Del was about to leave when the older man grabbed his shoulder. "I'll keep an ear to the ground, Del Boy," he said. "I hope you find the lad."  
Del smiled. "Cheers Albert." He remained polite, but knew that Albert hadn't seen Rodney since he was a baby and wouldn't remember what he looked like handed his uncle one of the leaflets and left the house. But not before he muddied his shoes outside the house then came back in. With an impish grin, Del stomped on Jean's clean floor then stormed out of the house!

Rodney waited in the bedroom. He didn't know how many days that he had been locked in with Freddie and Jelly but it was always the same. They locked him inside the bedroom and he was never allowed to go with them or speak to anyone else. The phone to his room had been cut and whenever they left, Jelly or Freddie would unplug the sitting room one. He was constantly fearful. He didn't see Jelly that much and when he did, the man would growl and yell at the boy. Rodney was frightened of him, but even more so of Freddie.

It was hard to tell what mood he would be in. The nice Freddie who talked to him about his Mum and showed interest in Rodney's drawings or the mean Freddie who would threaten him so calmly but sent the little boy quaking inside. He would make threats against Rodney or his family. He once hinted that he would slit Del and Granddad's throat if he mentioned them again. Rodney had nightmares about that. He would try to find a means of escape. Since the doors were locked, Rodney tried each and every window. But he couldn't even budge them.

Besides the fear, there was also the boredom. Since Rodney was locked up, he didn't find enough to do. He slept most of the day. Sometimes he would draw and the drawings would always be pictures of Del or Granddad. Freddie complimented his talents but would tell him that he could find better inspiration elsewhere. Now everything took too much energy. He just sat on the bed unable to move but hoping that Del would somehow find him.  
At first, Rodney tried to remain friendly with Freddie. Being polite and respectful. Maybe if he remained nice to him, Mr. Freddie would let him go. But after awhile, Rodney realized that wasn't going to work. Now, Rodney was quiet and withdrawn. He didn't speak to the two unless he was spoken to and then only responded in monosyllables. Right now he was hunched over his bed trying to figure out what to do.

Rodney heard the key click to the hotel room as Jelly entered with a burger and some chips on a tray. He shoved them on the table next to the boy. Despite himself, Rodney's stomach rumbled. He was hungry He ate very little and would only pick at his food."Eat it," Jelly commanded. Rodney approached the food warily. "I'm not really hungry, sir," he said innocently.  
"Eat it you little scruff," Kelley practically screamed. Rodney drew back. "Or don't eat it," Jelly said, his voice was softer. "I don't care."

Rodney then picked up some chips and swallowed them. "Thank you, sir," Rodney said softly.  
Jelly sniffed contemptuously. "Right, hope you like it. We ain't going to feed you 'til we're on the road to Bournemouth tomorrow."  
Rodney put the fork down. "I done told Freddie that I ain't going without Del and Granddad and if they're not going with me then I want to go home to them."  
"Well I want to marry Raquel Welch, but we don't get what we want do we?" Kelly said dryly.

Rodney stood up. "Mr. Freddie is real nice, but I want to go home now!"  
"Tough kid," Jelly said blocking Rodney's path. The young boy kicked the large man in the knee. Jelly clutched his leg in pain as Rodney ran out the bedroom. "Fred, get him!" He yelled.

Rodney ran into the sitting room, but the front door was locked. He kicked on the door, but decided instead to run to the window! He scratched at the window like a cat struggling to get out. He reached over to the lock and tried to unlock it, when he felt a pair of arms pick him up and grab onto him. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you, Tadpole," Freddie said facetiously.  
Rodney struggled in the larger man's grasp. "Let me go! I want to go home to Del!" Freddie threw the small boy on the sofa as he sobbed. "I want Del! I want Del!"  
Freddie tried to calm the young boy saying "Rodney calm down. It's alright, Rodney."

But the young boy wouldn't listen. He continued to sob, "I want Del! I want to go home!"  
Frustrated, Freddie shot back. "But Del doesn't want you!"  
Rodney stopped screaming and stared in shock at the man. "What? Yes, he does."

Freddie sighed. "I wanted to keep this from you, but your brother and I had made an arrangement. He let me take you in and I offered him money. He's had money troubles hasn't he?"  
Rodney nodded. "Yeah, he's always talking about money, but he wouldn't want me to live with no one else- He said that he would never leave me never!"  
Freddie shook his head. "Sometimes people with the best of intentions end up betraying their strongest ideals. Rodney, Del and I had kept up with each other. I told you that he remembered me from when I knew your mother. I even took him once on the Jolly Boy's Outing. I had been watching the auctions on Hooky Street for days following Del's movements as well as yours. While you were in school, Del and I had a drink at the Nag's Head. He told me where to find you, and he told me to do it in a way that was unnoticeable. I offered him 500 pounds. He agreed as though you were something to be sold or bartered!"

Rodney shook his head. "No! No, you liar! Liar! Liar!" He pushed at Freddie and punched on him falling into his arms and sobbed. "He would never do that!"

Freddie embraced the young boy. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, Rodney, but that's why I kept you from contacting Del. I wanted to make the transition as smooth as possible for you." "Del is leaving me!," Rodney cried. "It ain't smooth!" It took a moment for Rodney to realize what he said. "But it ain't true!" Was it? Why hadn't Del rescued him yet? "Why for the money?

Freddie shrugged. "Than and I imagine he was tired of the responsibility. He is after all nearly 21. What young person wants to be responsible for bringing up a small child?"

Rodney shook his head and covered his ears. "No it's not true," he said crying. "It ain't true."

"I'm sorry my son, but it is." Freddie shook his head and held onto the boy. "Rodney, there isn't much I can say to ease how you're feeling except that Del's a Trotter, they are all the same. They are criminals who only look out for themselves and make life a misery for people around them. Wasn't his father like that?"

Rodney thought for a minute and nodded. "But Del ain't. And anyway, I'm a Trotter too."

Freddie looked at the boy square in the eye. "It's time to tell you the truth, Rodney. I'm your father."

Rodney shook his head. "No, my father did a runner. You don't look a thing like him." He spoke hollowly as though he could no longer believe the words.

"I don't know if you will understand this Rodney, but your mother and Reginald Trotter were unhappy, "Freddie said. " I was there for her when she needed it and she gave birth to a child, my child. That was you. I knew the second that I saw you, that you were our son. I remember holding you shortly after your birth. You were a wonderful child even then. I remember disagreeing with your mother over your name, but I suppose that it will do. You are not a Trotter you needn't have anything to do with them. Del was a product of duty, but you were a product of affection and love."  
Rodney sank down on the sofa. His face paled and he sobbed wordlessly. He shook his head but he could no longer argue. He couldn't find the words. "I'm sorry, Rodney," Freddie said. He reached over to hug the boy, but Rodney pushed away.

"What's my-your last name?" Rodney asked wearily.  
"Robdal," Freddie replied. "You need some time, perhaps you can live with me temporarily. I'm sure that you will find that I am a good person to live with once you get to know me."  
Rodney shook his head and shrugged. He wasn't sure what to think. He continued to cry as Freddie led him from the sitting room back into his bedroom.

Del lay in the sitting room finishing his conversation with Abdul. Abdul's arms dealing mate had been away on holiday and had only recently returned. Del seized the opportunity to negotiate terms on buying the gun. He was tired of feeling helpless and if he had to shoot Rodney's captors then he would. Del lost track of how long Rodney had been missing. The days started to run together. He had received a few phone calls on his brother's whereabouts but they always ended with a dead end but he still continued to pass out his Rodney fliers during trades. He also drove around looking for him on his own at night going from one place to another, hoping somehow that he would find a glimpse of his little bruv.

Del waited until Granddad was asleep to talk to Abdul of course promising the old man, that Rodney would be alright and that they will find him not to worry. He knew that Granddad would have supported him and Rodney over Reginald, but he wasn't sure how he would feel about Del contemplating murder. He continued negotiating the terms with his friend to buy the gun.

"Alright alright I'll pay you 500 quid," he said. "Can't put a price on revenge now can you?"  
"Good man, Del," Abdul said. "My mate will meet you tomorrow morning."  
"Tomorrow then," Del agreed. "Cheers mate."

He hung up the phone. The young man was too wired to sleep, so he decided to lose himself to the tedium of daily tasks to distract himself from the thoughts that had gathered for days.

There was much that had piled up in the past few days so Del to decided to get it all done. He washed a load of dirty dishes in the kitchen. He returned to the table and glanced through the pile of bills. The rent was due and the electric was past, he knew that. Del wrote down checks for both of them and placed them in envelopes. He tidied up the sitting room, then wearily sank down onto the sofa.

Rodney's school bag sat next to him. He absently unzipped it and looked inside. He wasn't naive enough to hope that there was a note from Rodney saying where he actually was. ("Dear Del I have been kidnapped by this murderer and I am in their hideout. could you come and get me?"), but somehow opening the bag would help him feel close to him.

He set aside his school clothes deciding to take them with a load to the laundrette tomorrow, then rifled through his papers. Del shook his head. The kid never cleaned that bag. He had papers in there from his first days in school. Del took out and read his most recent grade report and smiled. When Del was young, he purposely hid his grade reports from his mum so she wouldn't see his bad grades and teachers' comments. He got really good at forging her signature rather than showing it to her.

Rodney's grade report on the other hand was wonderful and was more than likely not presented to Del simply because Rodney had forgotten to give it to him. High marks on every class, particularly in Art and Maths. Mrs. Ellison wrote, "Rodney is a joy and a delight to have in my class." Del smiled with pride since he couldn't recall a teacher ever saying that about him.

Del signed his name to the paper, writing "Other-Guardian"afterwards rather than circling "Mother" or "Father" the way he always did when he signed something for Rodney and continued to look through the bag.  
The rest of the papers weren't very interesting mostly the usual school work, Math problems, writing excercises, exams but hello what was this?

He held out a series of papers held together by two pieces of pink construction paper and tied by ribbon and fastners. Del read the title:

My Memory Book By Rodney Trotter Age Six Del opened the pages. Each page was drawing by Rodney colored by crayons and colored pencils and with captions for each page. Even though he never admitted to his kid brother's face, Del was dead on impressed by Rodney's artistic talents. When most kids his age drew people, they looked like stick figures or blobs with legs. When Rodney drew people, they actually looked like real people. Del opened the book and read:

My name is Rodney Trotter. I'm six years old and I live in Nelson Mandela's House with my brother, Del and my granddad. I hope Mr. Mandela doesn't mind that we live in his house. Del and Granddad said that he's in prison so I guess we'll look after it until he gets back.

I'm supposed to write in this book about membring my Mum and Dad. But, I don't membr them that good. The main thing that I membr about my Mum was her bed. She used to get tired a lot and sleep all the time. Sometimes she would let me sit next to her. She had this really soft blanket that she would cover me up in and when she could eat, sometimes she would have a box of chocolates and let me have the bigger half. She died when I was four. I still miss her sometimes, but I know Del misses her a lot. Sometimes we go to her grave and give her flowers and other things.

I don't member much about my Dad either. But my brother says that I shouldn't get as upset about that because he ain't worth membering. He ran away after Mum died. I don't know why he did it. I guess he was just mad at us. Mostly I member he had this big boots. When he came inside, I could hear them on the floor-tapping and tapping. I also remember that he had this big belt that he would swing in the air and hit my back with it. Del hitted him back after he did it. I guess that's why he left. I don't want him to be gone but I don't want to be hit, so I guess it's better he's gone so he don't hit me no more.I don't like to be hitted.

Now, I just live with Granddad and Del. Granddad is really funny and nice. When he watches me, which is a lot, we watch the telly. He likes to watch them Merican things, like Bonanza, and Gunsmoke and detective shows. I like the lady detectives the best. The people on them talk funny, but they is a lot of fun to watch. Granddad also tells me a lot of funny stories like the one bout the lord and the chours girl but I ain't posed to talk about it, so I won't. But it's funny. Granddad also cooks a lot of things like take-aways and TV dinners. Del says he can boil water wrong, but I think it's nice that he wants to cook for us even if he gets it wrong. He says that he's an old man and ain't going to live forever, but I hope he does. I don't want him to go.

I also don't want Del to go neither. Dels real name is Derek, but we call him Del Boy. He says that it's just us against the rest. I don't know who the rest are, but I guess there bad people. What I remember most about Del is everything. He works as a markit trader where he trades stuff that he says people want. He don't really drive a fancy car or live in a big house like I drew, but he always says someday Rodders we'll be milionars. If he don't buy a fancy car, one day I'll get him one.

I don't remember Mum or Dad, but I don't remember a time when Del wasn't their. Sometimes he takes me places around London when he's at work, like he gets me sweets or toys like he gets me some action men like Don Dare.  
He always makes me laugh when I'm sad like he tickles me or says things to cheer me up. Sometimes when I'm crying, he holds me until I stop and he tells me its alright to cry on him cause that's what he's here for. When I'm sick he puts a wet cloth on my head gives me water or juice and sits next to me until I'm better. When I have a bad dream, Del comes in my room and tells me that he won't let any bad thing get me that theyd plow him first. I love Del and Granddad and think that there the best family ever.

Del felt his eyes mist over as he read the final page of the book, well the back cover really. First he read Mrs. Ellison's comments: "Mind your spelling and grammar, Rodney but you wrote wonderful memories of your family. Your Granddad and your brother, Del, should be very proud of you."

"We are Miss," Del said aloud as though the teacher were in the same room.

He then read a final note from Rodney written on the back:  
"Dear Del,  
We're supposed to give this to someone for Mothering Sunday and I wanted to give it to you. Some of the kids in school says I can't because you ain't my mum. You ain't even a bird! I'm not calling you a bird honest. Just that you look after me. Mrs. Ellison says that its alright, because you are like a Mum and Dad to me. I hope you ain't mad. Is that alright?  
Love,  
Rodney

P.S. You can give this to Granddad too if you want."

Del closed the book and let it rest on his knees. Mothering Sunday was last week. Del remembered because he gave flowers to Mum's grave. He had no idea that Rodney had made this. He hadn't said anything about it. Probably was nervous about what Del would say or just forgetful. "Yeah, that's alright Rodney," he said sadly.

Del then felt his stomach churn painfully. He crossed his arms and rocked himself on the sofa. He hunched over and tried to focus on his breathing on anything to keep his emotions in. All of the feelings that he kept bottled in for the past few days, finally overwhelmed him at once. His breath came out short and desperate as he felt ill. No, he thought, you have to be the tough guy! Stop this! But a tear fell down his cheek. Before he could stop it, another followed and then another. Del shook his head, but no longer had any control over himself. He curled himself on the sofa and alone Del Boy sobbed.


	4. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peggy Olson and Reeney Turpin provide Del with some very important leads to Rodders' whereabouts and Del stocks up for his fight against Robdal.

Chapter Four: Ain't No Mountain High Enough

Author's Note: Aside from the aforementioned guest appearances by the good folks at Sterling Cooper from Mad Men, there's a couple of blink and you'll miss it cameos by certain characters; one of which who should be familiar to regular readers of my Prisoner fanfics. :D

Rodney felt a hand shake him awake. "Tad, tad, wake up," he said. Rodney rubbed his eyes and saw Freddie look straight at him shaking him awake. "Come on," he said. "We're going now." "What?" Rodney asked. "Where?"  
"To Bournemouth," Freddie replied. "Now get your clothes on. We're leaving now."  
"But-"Rodney began when Freddie put his hand over his mouth.  
"Don't argue with me," he threatened. "Now are you coming or not?"  
Rodney nodded. "Yes I'm coming with you, Freddie." He hesitated for a moment. "Dad."  
Freddie nodded touched. "Either will do, Freddie or Dad. It's not necessary to call me both. I'm sure over time the words will come easier on your tongue." Rodney didn't say anything at first as he and the two men entered the car. He sat in the backseat being as good as gold. He overheard Jelly whisper to Freddie. "The kid's more trouble than he's worth. I say we chuck him in the river!"  
"I'd just as soon chuck you in the river," Freddie hissed back. "I told you he's coming with us!"  
"You've gone soft, Robdal," Jelly whispered back. While they were arguing, Rodney inched ever so closely to unbuckle his safety belt.

He then inched closer to the open door and waited until the two men stopped for a red light. "Damn traffic," Freddie swore. Rodney then seized his chance. As they stopped near the shopping district on Carnaby Street, he opened the door and ran out. The boy nearly tripped on the street but he picked himself up and darted in the other direction!  
"Shit," Freddie cursed as the light turned green. He then drove until he pulled over by a street and stopped the car. "Let's go," he commanded his partner.

Peggy Olson spent most of the morning window shopping and observing people in fashion. Among the many tricks of the advertising trade that she learned from Don Draper was to observe the people and how they use the products. Right now, she was interested in what people were wearing also giving ideas about the slogan for Mary Quant's wardrobe. The wardrobe was going to make a splash in America and the designer had purposely selected the firm of Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce for the American advertising because of their courage and gumption to form their own firm. They had the right knack for it, she told them so naturally they were excited about this proposal.

Peggy thought of ideas for the slogan as she saw young people moving about freely, laughing, and having fun. ("Mary Quant means freedom?") She saw many Londoners dressed in bright colorful clothes looking like they were having a good time. ("Mary Quant means color?"). Peggy turned away from the window display to see a local band playing what sounded like The Seeker's "Georgy Girl" but she really couldn't tell since they sang it so badly. However, they seemed to enjoy themselves and so did the people around them as they danced. ("Mary Quant means movement?"). Among the people dancing was a young man with a black top hat and ruffled shirt. He swung a bell around his neck as he sang the song, "Dem Dry Bones." Peggy laughed as he tipped his hat to the American. She tossed him a pound which he took with a grin. He was certainly a character. ("Mary Quant means individuality?")

It was a different scene than America right now with the Vietnam War and current political situations creating tensions. It was a completely different world. The War even had personally affected the employees of SCDP with not only Joan Harris' husband serving as a medic but Ken Cosgrove had been called up. Pete Campbell and Harry Crane were almost drafted as well but they had both taken family discharges, something that Ken could not do. She also heard that Paul Kinsey and Smitty had resisted. Rumor had it, they had burned their cards and went in hiding possibly to Canada. Personally, Peggy was against the war herself but she had a job to do and wasn't about to run out in a multi-colored VW heading for San Francisco as her former roommate Karen Erickson had done. She had a career and she wasn't going to leave it just when it was going good. Besides business, it was nice to get away from those difficulties.

She glanced at her watch. It was about time to return to the temporary London office that she and her co-workers set up. She was about to approach a busy intersection as she felt someone bump into her. "Oh I'm terribly sorry miss," a woman said.  
"That's alright," Peggy said as the two waited as the light turned yellow then red. The woman had long red hair and wore a pink halter top and matching pants. She looked lovely, but her face indicated that she was older than she appeared. She smiled at Peggy who smiled back.

The two waited for the light to turn green while the woman sang under her breath. It was a familiar tune the opening song to Bye Bye Birdie, well with a strong Cockney accent, but still very recognizable. It wouldn't have garnered anyone's attention except the words surprised Peggy: "Bye bye sugar/It's great to see you go/ So, bye bye sugar/Hello Patio."

Peggy felt a shock go through her. How could this woman, from another country no less, have known the words to that jingle? The people from the Patio campaign had rejected the commercial outright! Even though they wanted it to be an exact replica of the opening to Bye Bye Birdie they felt there was "something missing." Peggy herself was pleased that it was rejected but still. It was bizarre. Well there could have been a logical explanation. There had been cases of corporate sabotage and espionage. It could have been a case of that. Peggy's former colleague Sal Romano had directed the commercial and he was fired right before they had branched off. He could have sold the idea to another agency. But that didn't explain how the woman would have instantly recognized Peggy as one of the people who worked on the commercial or had knowledge of it.

The light turned green as the woman walked ahead still singing the Patio jingle with a smile on her face. Peggy approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me ma'am," Peggy said. "But how do you-" The woman turned to face Peggy and only gave her an enigmatic smile before she broke into a run. "Hey," Peggy called. That was strange, why would she-? Then Peggy stuck her hand inside her purse. She could see her hand appear from the bottom of the now-slashed purse without her pocket book. "Hey!" Peggy yelled. She ran after the woman who darted ahead of her.

Peggy raced after the woman. She turned around to face the young American and gave her a saucy wave and a grin, before she darted into an alley. Peggy trailed after the woman into the alley. After a half-second of realizing that the woman had disappeared, Peggy heard a small scream. Peggy saw a small boy run towards the alley. He wore a white sweater and blue jeans both discolored from constant wear. He ran looking behind him until he ran smack into the end of the alley. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and gave a frightened sob.

Peggy winced. Her heart went out to the little boy. She was about to comfort him when she saw two large men approach him. Peggy knelt down behind the dumpster so she wouldn't be seen. The larger overweight man had grabbed the little boy from behind and picked him up. "You try that again and we dunk you in the ocean you hear?"

The little boy wiggled in the larger man's grasp. "Put him down, Jelly," the other man said. He was tall and thin. The man called Jelly put the boy down. The other man looked at the boy. "Now was there any reason for that?" "No, Freddie...dad," he said.  
"I told you before, either Freddie or Dad," Freddie said. "It's not necessary to call me both. You know it is very foolish to run from me."  
"I told you that he was more trouble than he was worth," Jelly hissed.

Peggy leaned closer to give a better listen, when she accidentally kicked the dumpster right next to her. She cringed in fear. "What was that?" Freddie asked. Peggy gulped and offered a small meow. "Meow," she said sheepishly.

"Just a cat," Jelly said. " Frog, we need to get out of here on the 02 while the getting's good."  
"We'ld have left sooner if it weren't for that thieving American buyer haggling us for those jewels," Freddie grumbled. "I never liked Americans! They are the bloody worst! Especially tarty American women!"  
Peggy glowered. She couldn't resist a furious hiss like an attacking cat!"Rowwrrr," she hissed.

"I could swear we are being watched," Jelly said.

Freddie shook his head. "We don't have time, let's go!" Jelly walked ahead.

"Come on son," Freddie said. "You won't leave again will you? You know what will happen?"

The little boy nodded and followed the older man. Peggy shook her head in sympathy. There was something that didn't seem right about this situation. She stood up after she was certain that they were long gone and her eyes filled with a memory that sometimes entered of a son she had given birth to and had given away. He would be about six now, the same age as that little boy there. Was he with someone as cruel as that man? Was he happy? What was he doing? Peggy shook her head and left. There wasn't much that she could do about this. She should just get back to work. But she couldn't ignore those long-buried thoughts nor could she ignore her feeling that the boy looked familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen him before.

Peggy returned to work greeted by Pete. "What happened to you?" he asked pointing at her shoes.

Peggy looked down. Her heels were scuffed and her hose had dirt stains near the ankles, no doubt from her journey into the alley. "Interesting morning?" Pete asked.

"To say the least," Peggy said. "First I got-" She held up her purse, but saw that the purse was still together intact and unslashed. She opened her purse and took out her pocketbook. She was confused. She was certain that it had been stolen. "What's going on here?" she asked aloud.

"It looks like a purse," Pete said dryly patronizing her. "Trudy has one too."

Peggy shook her head. "It's just been a really wierd morning."

Don emerged from his office. "Pete; Peggy my office now." The account executive and copywriter walked into the office. Don pointed at her shoes. "Dressing down?"  
Peggy shrugged. "I tripped on the sidewalk on my way in."

Freddie and Jelly pulled the car over a narrow dirt road. They stopped in front of a large three story white house. Rodney opened the door and followed the two men outside. He could smell the sea side from outside. It was a nice view. He wished that he could like it better. "Welcome to Bournemouth son," Freddie said kindly. "I think you will like it here. We will spend half the time here and the other half in France."

"It's nice, Dad," Rodney said unenthusiastically.  
"I will teach you to sail, to dive," he said. "You will love it here."  
Rodney nodded and glanced up at the house. "It's so big," he said. "Which is my room?"  
"That's the best part," Freddie said. "You will have the third floor."  
"The attic?" Rodney asked.

"Of course," Freddie answered. "Why don't I show you the house?" The small boy followed the older man through the house. He barely listened as he showed him the various rooms, such as the parlour, the kitchen, and bedrooms. He unlocked the door to the attic and pointed upwards. "Now it's very important just as when we were in London, I want you to stay in the house when I'm not here. You will remain up in the attic unless you are in school. You do not speak to anyone unless you are spoken to. If you make friends, then I do not want them here. Do you understand?" Rodney looked at his toes. He wanted to object, but instead he fight had left him when they nabbed him in the alley. Why would he run? Where did he have left to run to? Freddie patted his head. "Now, that's a good boy. Will you contact Del?"  
Rodney knew that he was testing him."No," he said slowly. "He don't want me and I don't want him."  
"Good boy," Freddie agreed. "Why don't you put your things upstairs in your room?" Rodney walked up to the bedroom with his art set in hand. He slumped on the small bed and glanced out the window. He could see the ocean rolling in and out and could see so many trees that it looked like a forest. He had never seen so many trees before except for the few times when Del and Granddad took him on Holiday. It was a nice view and the house was really brilliant. Freddie was back to being nice Freddie. Why couldn't Rodney feel happy here?

Rodney then opened the sketch book. He flipped the pages and saw the pictures that he drew of Del and Granddad. Del never came for him in London. He never even tried! What made Rodney think that Del would find him here! After all, Freddie paid him 500 quid! The truth hit Rodney for a long time. He knew what Freddie said was true. Del couldn't find him, because he didn't want to find him! Tears fell from Rodney's eyes and fell onto the sketchpad. He had drawn himself and Del. Del had his arm wrapped around Rodney's shoulders in a tight hug and they looked like they were laughing at something. Rodney shook his head and in a rage, he crumbled up the picture in a ball and threw it on the ground!

Later at lunch, Peggy ate some fish and chips half-listening to a couple of secretaries talk. She couldn't resist a grin. Take away the accents and they could have been Lois and Hildy. She continued to eat and doodle ideas for the Mary Quant campaign while they talked.  
"Such a shame ain't it Dee," one woman said. "It's horrid what happens to these children."  
"I know, Joycie," Dee answered. "If you ask me, I think the family had something to do with it. After all, why didn't they call the police?"  
"You don't live in Peckham," Joycie replied. "I grew up there. The local bills ain't exactly sharp at best. At worst, they only good at taking the quids and creating grasses."  
"Well what was the family name again?" Dee asked. "Potter? Rotter?"

Joycie took out a leaflet and read. "Trotter and the boy's name is Rodney."  
Peggy dropped her pencil! Trotter! That's where she had seen the boy before. Peggy fingered the necklace that she bought from Del Trotter a few days earlier. She stood up next to the women. "Excuse me, may I have a look at the flier please?" she asked. The two women nodded and handed her the flier. "Leave him at home," Peggy said quoting Don's earlier words. She stuck out the business card that Del Trotter handed her and ran to her office.

She ran into her co-worker, Joan Harris. "Joan, I need you to call this number. Ask for Derek Trotter, then send me through."  
The red-haired woman looked at the business card confused. "Business or pleasure," she teased flirtatiously. "Joan, please it's important," Peggy replied urgently.  
The office manager sighed. "Alright", she said reading the back. "How urgent can it be to talk to someone named Del Boy?"

Peggy picked up the phone and heard Joan speak. "Excuse me, I would like to speak to Derek Trotter?"  
" 'Ello," a sleepy voice answered. "This is Derek Trotter." "Go ahead," Joan said as Peggy was put through.

"Del," Peggy began desperately. "I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Peggy Olson. I was the American who bought two necklaces from you!" He gave some sort of non-committed, 'Yeah.' She wasn't sure if he remembered or not. "I was with my two co-workers, Pete and Don." She rolled her eyes feeling ill at letting the comment go through her lips. "I'm Little Red Riding Hood!"

"Oh yeah that's right," she could just hear Del straighten up as his voice got brighter. "I remember you! Paid me 100 for 'em. Never forget a face especially one as , the necklaces didn't work for you?"  
"No, I'm not calling about them," Peggy said.  
"Oh well interested in the other offer a little lovely jubbly eh?" he said.

Peggy didn't know what lovely jubbly was, but had some idea. "No not that! I found Rodney!"

Del was silent. She could hear the tension in his breathing. "Why are you doing this?"  
"I'm not doing anything," Peggy said. "You have to believe me. I wouldn't lie about this!"  
"If I remember correctly Miss Olson, you said that you were in advertising," Del shot back. "I would think that lying would come as naturally to you as it does to me! For all I know you could be working with them that took him!"  
"Well would you really want to argue with me if I'm telling the truth and he gets further away from you?" Peggy countered.  
"Do you know how many streets that I drove this week looking for him?" Del asked rhetorically. "How many kids that I'd seen the back of hoping that it's him and it never is? You come to me telling me that you found him? I have been living and hoping for-and I want to believe you but I want to know what's your game in all this. I can't offer you any money or any sort of reward."  
"I don't expect any," Peggy replied.  
"Then not to sound ungrateful if you are telling the truth why are you doing this?" he asked. "Are you some kind of American female super hero?" Peggy sighed. This is the closest that she had come to telling the truth about her past to anyone besides Pete. "Because I know what it's like to wonder and I wouldn't wish that on anyone else."

There was a long pause. When Del spoke again, he didn't sound as he did before. "I believe you," he said softly. "I dunno why but I do. Where did you see him?"  
"Outside of a department store in Carnaby Street," Peggy replied. "I had been window shopping and-" She wasn't sure how much that Del was willing to believe. She decided not to mention the jingle singing pick-pocket just in case "-And I saw him run into an alley. He was followed by two men! One was his father- or he called him 'Dad' but it didn't seem natural like Rodney was being forced to call him that. "  
"I thought as much," she heard Del mutter. "Listen Peggy this is very important! This man that he called, 'Dad' was he a large bloke, kind of heavy, short sort of with gray hair and very scruffy looking?"  
"No," Peggy replied. "He was tall and thin. He had a mustache and dressed in a suit and tie. He seemed pretty calm, pretty sophisticated."  
"Well that don't make no sense," Del said. "Did they have names?"  
"Yes," Peggy replied. "One was called Jelly. The other that Rodney called 'Dad' was called, 'Frog' or Jelly called him that. Is that some sort of British term?"  
"Yeah," Del said dryly. "It's a term for an amphibious creature what lives in land and on water."  
"Sorry," Peggy said feeling embarrassed."Anyway, he was called something else-what was it-oh I know, Freddie!"  
Peggy could hear the sound of something being dropped as though Del had dropped the phone in surprise. "Del? Del, are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"  
Del came back on the phone. "No, miss, you did the right thing. Did you hear where they was going by any chance or where they had been?"  
"Yeah, they said something about getting on the '02?" she asked.

"The A202 more than likely," Del answered. "That road runs south of London."

"But they didn't say more than that," Peggy replied. "I wish I could tell you more."  
"No, you gave me enough more than anyone has given me yet," Del replied. "Cheers" He paused for a minute, "That means thank-"  
"-I know what it means," Peggy said with a smile. "Del, good luck. I just know you're going to find him."  
"I hope you're right," Del answered. He hung up the phone. Peggy replaced the phone on the receiver and exited the office.  
"So what's up Nancy Drew?" Joan asked dryly.  
"Nothing I hope," Peggy said mentally promising herself that she would light a candle tonight so that Del and Rodney would find each other.

Del placed the phone back on the cradle and looked over at his grandfather who had just woken up. He glanced at his watch! He had overslept! It was half past 12. He was supposed to meet Abdul's mate in an hour. But he also needed a new strategy. "We can stop worrying about Reginald," Del replied. "He didn't take him. But we can start worrying anyway, Freddie Robdal did!"

Del pulled the car in front of Trigger's place as the thoughts occured to him. Freddie Robdal had his brother, why? According to Peggy, he was forced to call him, "Dad." Could it just be a ploy to put one over on the forces so they could escape or-Del didn't want to let that thought enter. No, his mum was a good woman she would never have-If anyone knew where Freddie Robdal was, it would be Trigger's aunt Reeny. Trigger and Boycie saw him emerge from the van as he approached the door.  
"Del what you doing here?" Trigger asked.  
"Have any more of pearls of abuse to throw at us 'thick stupid kids?' Boycie asked dryly.  
"Leave it out, Boycie," Del said. He turned to Trigger. "Is your aunt in?"  
"Yeah she's just about to go to the cinema, want me to get her?" Trigger asked. Del nodded when Trigger threw back his head and hollored, "AUNT REENY!"""

"I could have done that you 24 karat plonker!" Del said rubbing his ear as Reeny appeared. The blond woman was dressed in her work uniforn and about to tie a scarf around her.  
She was surprised to see Del. "Del Boy, what are you doing here?" she said. "Hadn't seen much of you lately."  
"Yes, well I would like some minor information, bend your ear for a bit of advice," he said trying to be as polite as ever. "like the weather, time of day, where Freddie Robdal could have possibly taken my brother and why?"  
Reeny's face darkened as she walked in a very hurried manner. The three young men followed her. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Where's Freddie Robdal?," he said.  
"For all I know he's buried in an unmarked grave somewhere, and good riddance to the toad," Reeny cursed."He's dead. He died during a robbery!"  
"Well he's walking around London and he kidnaps kids on top of his robberies," Del said smartly. "Pretty sharp record for a dead man! Where is he?"  
"How should I know?" Reeny said. "Do I look like I pull schedules for the Kray brothers?"

"No but you were pretty tight with Freddie, You know where he might be," Del reminded her. "Word on the street is you used to visit him in prison."  
Reeny stopped dead in her tracks. She looked panicked but then just as qickly recovered. "Yeah I used to, but it was a stupid infatuation nothing more! I hadn't heard any more from him since I received his obituary and believe me I danced like a demon on that day! Where did you get this information on seeing Rodney with him?"  
"A very reliable source and I trust her word," Del said.  
Reeny sniffed. "Her? Well it figures and it never occurs to you that she could be lying to you?"  
"Peggy wouldn't have any reason to lie to me," Del declared. "So how long have you known this Peggy?"," Reeny asked.  
"I met her at the market a few days ago," Del replied. "Newly arrived from New York."

Reeny laughed bitterly. " How dare you accuse me of this! So, you believe this American tart that you have only known for a few days over someone you have known your entire life? I can't help you Del. I promised-"  
"-FUCK THAT," Del shouted. Reeny stopped moving as did Trigger and Boycie. "She saw Freddie Robdal and Jelly Kelley with Rodney! I have been going half- mad out of my mind looking for him! For all I know they could be half-way across the world! I want to continue to have a brother so I suggest that you tell me where he is now!" Reeny was silent for a minute. "You can't protect Freddie forever!"  
"I ain't protecting Freddie," Reeny declared. "I could care less about him!"  
"Then who are you trying to protect?" Del asked "I swore to her as she was lying in the hospital that the whole thing was best forgotten and I would never talk about it," Reeny said.  
"Who?" Del asked.  
"How thick are you?" Reeny shot back. "You're mum, you idjit!"

Del felt a shock go through him. "She used my name to visit him in prison," Reeny said. "She told me that she was in love with him."  
Del felt the color drain from him. He shook his head. "No,she wouldn't have- she couldn't have- She would never do something like that!" he leaned against the wall as Reeny touched his shoulder.  
"You always did put her on a pedestal," Reeny said softly. "It's about time she came off."  
Del shook his head. "When did it begin?"  
"Do you really want to know?" Reeny asked. Del shook his head. He muttered. "He calls him 'Dad'That's what Peggy said he called him."He said more to himself than to the others. "Is it true?"

Reeny shrugged. "I don't know, but it's not hard to do the Maths for it."  
"Where would he be now," Del said fiercely.  
Reeny shrugged. "Joan, your mum, mentioned that he had a family holiday home near Bournemouth. He probably took him there."

"Bournemouth, cheers,"Del said. He turned to Reeny. "You did better for Mum than you ever had before." Reeny nodded as Del returned to his van. Boycie pulled his arm. "Del where are you going?"  
"To Bournemouth on a hunting expedition," Del declared. "But first I got to pick up some supplies!" Boycie grabbed onto his friend's arm but he resisted. "Don't try to stop me again."

Boycie shook his head. "Del, look at you. You can't chase Freddie Robdal in that." He pointed at the yellow van. "Anyone could see you following from the next town and your name is on it."

"You got a better idea?" Del asked. Wordlessly, Boycie tossed his friend the keys to his white car. Del caught it with one hand. "Right?" Del asked. Boycie nodded. Del looked down at the keys.  
"Look Boycie, about what I said earlier-"  
Boycie held up one hand. "Forgotten," he said. "Just get Rodney home." Del smiled and headed for Boycie'scar. "And bring back the car with plenty of petrol and not a single dent!"  
Del laughed. "Cheers, mate," he said as entered Boycie's car and headed straight for the meeting place to see Abdul.

Del drove to the location that he agreed to meet Abdul and his mate outside a salvage yard on Oil Drum Lane. The two men waited for him as he emerged with the money. He slid Abdul's mate the roll of bills as they opened the case. "Here you are," Abdul's mate said. "One Walther's with ammunition." He opened the magazine and placed the bullets inside. Then, he snapped it shut and handed the gun over. "Just as we agreed."  
Del touched it feeling a surge of energy. This is what it was all about. Even the Krays didn't always carry firearms. They were known for knifing people like that git, Jack "The Hat" McVittie. Del smiled. He could be the most powerful man in South London with this thing! He looked over to the two men. "I want to practice it first," he said. "Make sure that the merchandise is good."  
Abdul looked shocked. "Now would I cheat you, Del?"

Del grinned. "Just as sure as I'd cheat you."  
"He probably doesn't know how to fire the thing," the friend whispered to Abdul.

"Just let me practice a few shots," Del said not wanting the other two men to know how close to the truth they were.  
"Alright," the friend said. "Let's practice on those cans." He nodded over to Abdul as the two arranged a line of old rusted tin cans on a plank of wood. "Now shoot at it."  
Del fired one shot and it hit the plank of wood. "Bloody hell!" he cursed. He fired again missing by a mile.

"You can't lose control," the friend said. "The other bloke won't hesitate a moment to fire at you! You have to be calm, collected because you will only get one shot at him if you are lucky. Keep your eyes opened and your mind focused."  
Del approached the tin can again looking straight at him. He pictured that the can in front of him was Rodney's kidnapper. In his mind's eye, it shifted to Reg Trotter, the perfect target. Then it changed to Roy Slater and DI Thomas! Finally, the target changed to Freddie Robdal. None of them were ever going to hurt Del or his family ever again! He would see to that! He kept his eyes open and his mind focused. He took one shot and fired it. It hit the can square off the wood! Both he and the other two grinned. "Again," Del said. He fired again once more hitting the can square off.

"Good 'un," Abdul's friend said. "Now the most important thing is you don't want to get caught with this thing. Make sure that it is out of sight and out of mind. Do you know what to do when you're done?"  
Del shrugged. "I dunno, go down to the pub for a half-lager?" He surprised himself how cool his voice sounded as though he were used to carrying the thing. "No, make sure that you hide the gun bury it, throw it into the sea," he said. "Anything and I don't want it traced back to me."  
" I don't turn grass," Del declared. His voice empty of all feeling but buried rage and vengeance. He had nothing left except that and it was only fair. Freddy Robdal took the most important thing in Del's life and now he was going to return the favor. "It's just tit for tat." Del said.

He fired another perfect shot and this one aroused the interest of a horse. The horse neighed in protest. The three young men looked up to see two men approach them. One looked older than Granddad and the other looked like a very large middle-aged man. " Oi, what are you doing here?" the younger man said. "Off with you now! Go on alright!" The three men exchanged one glance and ran from the salvage yard. Del carried the case and re-loaded the gun. He then started Boycie's car and headed straight for Bournemouth.


	5. Still A Light That Shines On Me, Shines Until Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Freddie and Del Boy bring matters to a head in their confrontation.

Chapter Five: Still a Light That Shines on Me, Shines Until Tomorrow

Del took out his rucksack. He made sure that the gun was carefully hidden. He had an idea that he was going to pose as a young backpacker experiencing the seaside, maybe a university student on Holiday or something.

He pulled over into a small pub and greeted the woman behind the desk. "Hullo, my lovely, what can I do you for?"  
Despite himself Del's stomach growled and he felt weak with hunger. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. "A cup of tea and some bakky please miss?" he asked. The woman nodded as she prepared the food.

"Nice place here," Del said maintaining friendliness.

"Well we try, lovely," she said. Del couldn't resist an amused grin. The way that she called him "my lovely" reminded him of Blossom, a mentally ill woman who had a reputation as a "Peckham crank." Del and his mates often had a few laughs over her. "Hadn't seen you around these parts before, you new in town?" she asked.

"Just passing through," Del replied. He accepted the tea and food with thanks. "I'm here on Holiday."

"In March?" she asked suspiciously.

"Working holiday," Del stammered. "Research actually. In fact, I'm looking into some historic research. I understand that there's a bloke who can help me with it, umm name of Robdal."

The woman nodded as Del munched on the food. "Oh yes, God rest his soul. He was a great man. Oh, I see you want to talk about his Frogman experiences during the War."

Del nodded. "Yeah, I'm very interested in the umm nastical side of battle. You know Mutiny on the Brawny and all that? "

"Of course lovey," the woman humored him confused. "Well Mr. Robdal was even in D-Day such a hero! You know he gave money to our local church every single year! We have stained glass windows put up, what a gentleman! Would you like to go there?"

"Yes a bleeding saint," Del said trying to hide his sarcasm. " Maybe later. I understand he has a holidy home would kind of give me an idea of what he was really like, sort of to paint a picture of the legend himself. " Inwardly, Del sniggered. He couldn't believe that he got those words out.

"Actually it's outside of town," the woman pointed. "About a half hour to the right, past Mill Road, where the Ginty farm used to be, then you make a left and you pass a dirt road, and you see a white house. That's not it, you go an extra mile and a half and come to a small hill. Up from that hill is a blue house, that is Freddie Robdal's home."

Del looked at the woman confused. "Is there an easier way?" he asked.

"Oh" the woman nodded. "Down Mill Road, turn right and and make another left. You can't miss it."

"Cheers miss," Del said. He paid for the food and gave her a large tip. "This is for the lovely conversation and assistance."

Del wheeled Boycie's car up the dirt road. It was hard to move the thing on such a narrow stretch. The car kicked each rock making Del jump in the driver's seat. If Freddie Robdal intended his home to be hard to find, then it worked. He made sure that the car was stopped far from the house, so he couldn't be seen. He walked through up the hill, the house standing over him like an imposing mountain. Del took the gun out of his jacket pocket, making sure that it was loaded. He wasn't sure what surprises that there would be. How many of Robdal's men would be there? How many men did he have? Was Rodney there or could he be somewhere else? Del just knew that he had to be prepared for anything.

He crept up the hill tip-toeing slowly forward. He didn't see any cars nearby, but that didn't necessarily mean Freddie wasn't there. He walked towards the pathway edging ever closer. The house was an older style, really fancy sort. It probably had several bedrooms and just as many restrooms. Del tensed. Somewhere in one of those rooms was his kid brother, he had to find him.

Del walked towards the house and knocked on the door. He wasn't sure what he would say to get in. After all, Freddie would have remembered him from the Jolly Boy's Outing. Perhaps he could make something up try to appeal to his loyalty, or he could just try the direct approach. After all, he had the gun.

There was no answer to his knock, so he tried again. Still no answer. Del reached over to the door. It was locked. Del swore and stepped off the porch. He walked across to the back, but could see that the back door was also locked. No, he thought, I haven't gotten this far to turn back now! He tried again towards the front door and tried to open it once again.

Del leaned against the door frustrated. Was this another dead end after all? He turned away from the house and wearily headed back to Boycie's car. He took one more look at the house and saw the shutters on the third floor open. That was strange, who would be up there? Freddie Robdal obviously wasn't home. Del's heart skipped, Could it be?

He approached the house once again trying to find a way up. If Rodney wasn't there, he was going to be the biggest horse's ass in the world. If it were Freddie or one of his co-horts, he was going to be the biggest deadest horse's ass in the world. Plus, how was he going to get up? He glanced over by the wall seeing a terrace. He would have to climb a loose terrace filled with vines and plants to find his way to the third floor. Del took a deep breath, "He who dares wins," he said. He zipped up his jacket pocket which held the gun,and repeated his motto a second time then stepped on the terrace.

Del heaved himself climbing the terrace. His foot dangled under a terrace step. The step cracked and Del almost tripped. "Bloody hell," he said as he heaved himself on to the second floor. He stood on the second floor landing. "The air is awful thin up here," he said dryly. He could swear that his ears were popping. He caught his breath and feel the sweat form in his body from the exertion. "Why do the blokes in the pictures always seem so calm when they do stuff like this?" Del asked. Then he remembered: They had stunt doubles to do this! He glanced upwards towards the third floor and caught his breath. "I'm coming, Rodders," he whispered.

Del hoisted himself on to the third floor. His foot nearly tripped as he stood. There wasn't that many places to steady himself. His knees and hands shook as he stood and edged forward to the window. He touched the window kicking a rock as he lowered himself and looked inside through the room and the small boy seated on the bed.

Del felt his heart stop. If Freddie Robdal's goal was to ruin Rodney, he couldn't have done a better job. His fair hair was stringy and hung over his eyes. The little boy was immobile as he leaned over. The white sweat shirt that he was wearing hung off his body, and was as dirty as his jeans were. The little boy hung his head and his eyes were closed, but his face was lowered in an expression of pain, dejection, and hurt. Del couldn't see any bruises or physical injuries on him, but he could see that Rodney was a mess all the same. Del had to get him out of there, before the Rodney that he knew and love would have disappeared, even without Freddie firing a single shot at him.

Del knocked on the window. Rodney looked up and then lowered his head sadly. Then he reacted in surprise and his eyes widened. He ran up to the window and smiled, "De-" he almost yelled.

Del shook his head and put a finger to his lips. He didn't know if anyone had heard or who was in the house, but he had to get Rodney out of there as quickly and as quietly as possible. Rodney nodded. How was he going to get out? Del pointed at the attic door and mimed like he was opening the door.

Rodney tried to open the door, but it was locked. He turned back to Del and shook his head. The young man grunted, but then motioned him forward to open the window. Rodney approached the window and put all his strength into opening the door. He struggled to unlock the window. His shoulders sagged and he shook his head. His face changed in disappointment. Del then motioned his brother to step back and then covered his eyes. Rodney understood and covered his own eyes.

"Subtlety is a lost art anyway," Del said as he removed his jacket. He rolled the jacket along his right hand to protect it. Then, he made a fist and hurled himself at the window. With a force, the window shattered. Del sighed with relief, then hoisted himself onto the ledge. "You had to go to all this trouble for a chocolate bar didn't you?" Del said dryly.

Rodney smiled the brightest smile that he ever could, then ran up to his big brother with a hug. Del wrapped his arms around the little boy. "I didn't think you'd come," Rodney said with tears in his eyes.

"Well shows how wrong you are mate," Del said.

Rodney pulled away. "He said you weren't coming-" he began. "He told me-that-"

"Well he's a liar then, isn't he?" Del said. Rodney was about to hug his big brother again, when Del pulled away. "Now, enough of that. We're not out yet. Can the door open?"

"No," Rodney said. "Freddie locks the door every day."

Freddie and Jelly rolled the car across the driveway and up the hill. They were discussing their latest scheme: to rob the nearby Orchard Bank. "This would set us for a good long time," Freddie said.

"You're right better than that jewelry job in London," Jelly smirked. "The worst is behind us. We play this right, we could live for a time in retirement in France."

"Yes," Freddie nodded. "I can't wait to show it to my boy."

"Yeah right," Jelly said sarcastically. "Well everything's in order."

"You have the explosives ready?" Freddie asked.

"Make it seem like you don't know me," Jelly said dryly as Freddie drove up the hill.

Jelly was about to speak again when Freddie touched his shoulder. "Jel, shut up!" he said then he pointed ahead. "Look."  
He stopped the car in front of another white automobile. The two thieves exchanged glances as Freddie stopped the car behind it. They emerged from the vehicle as Freddie put his finger to his lips and the two crept quietly up the hill.

Inside the attic, Del paced back and forth. He glanced out the window. "The only way out is the way I came in," Del said. He then jumped back on the window and leaned on the railing. He turned to Rodney holding out his hand. "Come on, Rodders," he said.

Rodney hyperventilated. "Out there?" he asked.

"Well obviously we're not going to fly so yes on the roof," Del said. "Don't worry, I've done this before. We'll climb down, it's safe as houses."

Rodney stepped back. "What if I fall?"

"Then you'll fall down on top of me, and you'll land on something soft," Del joked. "Now come on!"

Rodney shook his head in fear. "No!"

"Gorbennit, Rodney," Del shouted. He then calmed down. "I am not going to let anything bad happen to you. You got to trust me. You have my word, cross my heart and hope to-well I cross my heart anyway." Del said he held out his hand. Rodney hesitated but then approached his brother, taking his hand. "That's a good 'un now." He then scooted away from the window ledge and positioned himself up the roof. He then reached for Rodney and pushed him through the window. Rodney stood and looked down. He screamed and held on to Del. "I can't!" he said.

"Rodney, it's alright, man," Del said. "Don't look down. Just look at me, hold onto me. Keep looking at me. Don't look down. I'll do all the difficult stuff, you just hang on," Del held onto Rodney as the little boy gripped onto his brother's waist like a vice. The two walked into each other. Del inched forward much harder than he had before, with a six year old clinging to his waist and legs. He kept his eyes on the edge saying words of comfort to his little brother.

Freddie and Jelly approached the house. Robdal pointed upwards making no sound as he could see two figures struggling to get down from the roof. Jelly nodded as Freddie stood on the porch and waited.

Del continued to lower himself off the terrace, Rodney in his arms. The boy hung to his brother's neck and held on. His eyes were shut but he buried his face into Del's chest. "It's alright," Del said moving downwards. He inched forward on each step. The terrace step that had cracked earlier, had broken completely. Del lost his footing but managed to maintain his balance on the next step. Rodney screamed and sobbed. "That was nothing," Del answered. "Just a step and we're getting on another." The little boy held onto Del's neck so hard that he felt like he was going to choke the life out of him but he paid it no mind as they walked downwards.

Freddie stood straight looking up the terrace as Del and Rodney came down. He could see Del's leg dangling over the roof as he lowered himself. The thief smiled as he reached upwards for Del's ankle. He grabbed it and yanked the two boys off the terrace. With a scream, Del and Rodney landed on the porch in each other's arms.

Rodney had landed right on top of Del. He felt that the wind was knocked out of him. "You alright?" Del asked. "Yeah," Rodney said. "You?"  
"I'll be fine," Del said not wanting to mention that when Rodney landed on top of him, he felt a painful force on his ribs. He also landed straight on his shoulder and didn't want to investigate that cracking noise or that sharp sensation that he felt. He looked upwards to see Freddie standing over him.

Freddie chuckled. He turned toward Jelly. "Don't worry, Jel, nothing to concern yourself with. It's only a cocker on the roof!"

Del glared at him keeping his arms around Rodney. "You let him go," he clenched his teeth. "I'm taking him home!"

Freddie Robdal smiled wryly. "I don't think he's going with you," he said. He grabbed onto Rodney's arm pushing him forward while Del pushed on his other arm leaning upwards.

"If you want a family, then you knock up some willing tart," Del commanded. "You leave my family out of this!"

"Sorry to disappoint but he's my family too," Rodney said saying the last words with such force and venom. "I'm his father and he belongs to me!" He was about to leave when Del interrupted him.

"You may have seduced her, You may have caused her to fall in love with you," he said. "Hell, you may have even impregnated her, but you are not his father! Let's face it, you seduced an innocent woman! You fooled her, charmed her, maybe even raped her! But it was nothing to do with her and was nothing to do with us! You had your chance and you blew it! You screwed up!"

Freddie laughed slowly in a way that sent chills down Del's spine. Del held on to Rodney's hand as much for his own protection as Rodney' his part, Rodney blanched and looked from one man to another like a dog between two masters. "That's really what you think, no son, I didn't screw up. You did!," he countered. Del's face dropped open in shock as Freddie continued. "She was ready to go with me! She wanted to go, take our boy with her. We could have been a family, but no she couldn't leave you!"

Del shook his head. "Shut up-"

"I can't leave my older son, Derek, the way that he is' she told me," Freddie said. " 'I want to make sure that he's taken care of.' Oh, she was very willing and you got in the way!"

Del heaved in anger and reached into his pocket. The gun was still inside. He unzipped his pocket and felt for it. "You shut up! I'm tired of hearing this!"

"We could have been a family if not for you," Freddie said quietly but with such fierceness.

"Shut up!" Del yelled. He then pulled the gun out from his pocket and aimed it at the older man.

Rodney gasped and Freddie stepped back. He grinned maliciously. "Well looks like the cocker has learned how to bite. I am impressed."

Del leaned on the railing and forced himself to stand keeping his aim on Freddie. "You are letting us both go and you are never following us! You will never darken our doorstep or I will use this!"

Freddie shook his head. Rodney winced. Del kept focused pointing his gun. "I'm afraid not," Freddie said. "It doesn't take a good gambler to know a bluff when I see one." He grabbed Rodney's arm. The little boy screamed as he pushed him forward. Del fired the gun at the railing missing them. Freddie and Rodney turned to face him. "You missed," Freddie remarked.

"I intended to," Del replied.

"You won't do it," Freddie said. "You're not the type of man who has it in him."

Del pointed the gun straight at Freddie. He kept his eyes on Rodney and saw a look of fear on him, so alien and so different from any way that Rodney had ever looked at him before. There was fear, but there was an absence of trust and love, the same way that Rodney often looked at Reg. In an instant, Del could see himself through his brother's eyes. He knew that if he fired that gun and shot at Freddie in cold blood, and he got Rodney back, then it would be different. Rodney would fear him, maybe respect him but he would cease to love him. That was too high a price tag. Del mechanically lowered the gun.

"That's a good boy," Freddie said. "I didn't think that you would." He then approached Del and lowered him by the shoulder causing Del to scream in pain and drop the gun. Freddie bent down and picked up the gun. "You see I do have it in me." He aimed the gun. Del tensed as Freddie lowered it. "But even I have scruples about murdering someone in cold blood, especially when they are helpless. I give you your life." He patted Del's shoulder but then whispered harshly to him. "But that is all I am giving you!" He pushed Del further down pulling on the injured shoulder. Del cried out in extreme pain. "I can't risk you following me, now can I?" He kicked Del's shoulder as he screamed once again.

"STOP!" Rodney yelled with teaars in his eyes. "Let him go and I'll go with you!" Freddie removed his foot from Del's shoulder and looked at the young boy. "I'll go with you anywhere you want, just please don't hurt him...Dad." Freddie stopped for a moment and returned to Rodney. "Very good, my boy."

"Rodney, no!" Del yelled.

Rodney turned to his brother. "I hope you enjoy that money, my dad gave you Del. You don't want to be my brother and I don't want you in my life no more."

Del felt as though someone had shot him. "Rodney, whatever he told you, it's not true!"

"All you ever done was lie," Rodney said. "I don't believe you no more." He turned away from him and walked off the porch. Freddie's eyebrows widened and he turned to Del.

"How does it feel to lose so badly, Derek?" he whispered in his ear. Then he grabbed once again on his injured shoulder. Del screamed in pain as Freddie led the small boy off the porch and into the car.

DI Thomas was speaking to the reporter as he wrote down the information. "I think of the people in the Peckham area as family Even if the smallest sparrow falls, then I hurt badly. The fact that poor little boy, Randy was so cruelly taken is such a blight on this city."

"Rodney," the reporter corrected consulting his notes. "The boy's name is Rodney."

"Well whatever, I won't rest until the crime in this city has ended," Thomas said. "It won't happen on my watch!"

"Speaking of crimes," the reporter said. "Have there been any noted criminals since the demise of-who was it- Freddie "The Frog" Robdal? I understand that he was killed three years ago."

"Yes, Robdal a noted and worthy adversary," Thomas said. "Certainly proves that crime doesn't pay. For him to get shot outside in a museum robbery gone wrong. Well, it was such an unfortunate tragedy."

"DI Thomas," Slater burst into the room. He nodded at the reporter then gasped at his colleague. "Sir, a jeweler was robbed here in London!"

"That's hardly a reason to interrupt this important inquiry, Slater," Thomas said with clenched teeth.

"I know sir, but we have the registry of the car," the constable consulted his notes. "It was by one, Frederick Robdal!" Thomas' mouth dropped open stupefied. "What?"

"Not only that, sir, but the vehicle has been reported heading outside of Bournemouth," Slater said. Thomas stood. "Doesn't Robdal have a family home there?"

Thomas glared at the young impudent constable. "Let's go, Slater." He pointed at the reporter to follow him out of the police station and into the patrol car.

Del struggled to rise from the porch but his shoulder throbbed in so much pain that it seared through his entire body and forced him back down. He managed to hoist himself to a seated position and leaned against the wall. The house was vacant. If the physical pain wasn't bad enough, the emotional pain of Rodney's words hurt him more than the shoulder ever could: I don't want you in my life no more! Del winced with the pains both in his body and in his heart. Freddie Robdal had won.

Del shut his eyes as he felt a breeze fill the entire front yard. He opened his eyes to see the wind fly through the trees and leaves fly off into the air. He felt a soft hand touch him by the shoulder. Del looked up but couldn't see anyone, but he could hear a voice whisper to him: a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in two years. "He who dares wins," the voice whispered into his ear and heart.

"He who dares wins," Del repeated with the voice. "He who dares wins." With almost superhuman strength, Del forced himself to stand. He clutched his shoulder to relieve temporary pain as he limped away from the porch and down the hill. He hurled himself into the car and started it. It was hard for him to drive one-handed, but he managed to get Boycie's car steady and kept it going.

Del drove on trying to find some clue about where Freddie could have taken Rodney. He looked across the street and saw a small bank with a blue car in front of it. Banking hours had long past. My instincts hadn't failed me before, Del thought as he turned into the bank pulled over. He ran towards the back. Thankfully, a staff door was ajar. Giving a small thanks that at least this entry was easier than at Robdal's house. He held open the door and crept inside climbing the emergency staircase inside.

Jelly handed another money bag to Freddie as the two continued to collect the spoils of their robbery. He placed the bags on the dolly cart. Rodney seated watching the two men remaining as quiet as possible. An explosive device was right under his seat and was timed to go off soon in 10 minutes. If that wasn't enough, Jelly had two detonaters next to the small boy. He made sure that he didn't touch them or come anywhere near them. He felt like a statue as the two men slapped each other's hands gleefully. "Last bit," Freddie said gleefully. Jelly nodded and gathered the cart and was about to wheel it away. Freddie said. "Now let's get out of here and head for the ferry!"

Jelly stopped the cart, a grin spread across his face. "No, Fred, I'm going to head for the ferry. You and your little demon spawn are going to remain here! You see, I changed the timer on the explosive from ten to five. Plenty of time for me to get out but you on the other hand. Well, use your imagination mate!"

Del's steps echoed down the stairwell as he ran to the sound of the voices. He was pretty sure that he was making a lot of noise but he didn't care this time. He could see the door to the vaults open and he looked inside.

Freddie glared at his partner. "Why you treacherous backstabbing-!"

"Well, I learn from the best," Jelly Kelly hissed. "I warned you! You'd gone soft! You know what people said about you when you saw-her! Frog Robdal lost his edge, you looked like a goddamned fool! All because of that bitch and that brat!"

Del sneaked up from behind the safecracker and lowered his position. He crawled as they fought. As long as the two were fighting maybe that would distract them and he could get Rodney out. He looked at the money in delight. Of course maybe he could pocket a few pounds- He shook his head. Maybe later, he sneaked over to his brother. He tapped Rodney on the shoulder. The boy nodded as Del helped him stand.

Freddie continued to argue with Jelly as the safecracker continued to accuse his former partner. Freddie had his hand on Del's gun. Jelly picked up a bottle of nitroglycerin." This is just to assure that you won't follow! You aren't going anywhere, Fred, well except maybe downwards" Jelly said with a laugh. "I have the money, I have the escape and now I have everything!"

"True, Gerald," Freddie said. "But you don't have the gun!" He then shot at his partner point blank. With a scream, Jelly dropped the nitroglycerin all on his body and fell to the ground.

Rodney screamed as he heard the gun shot. Freddie stared at the two brothers with a dead expression. "We were mates during the war," he said. "Partners, I had to-"

"Del, Freddie we got to get out of here," Rodney asked. "We only have five minutes!"

Del nodded. He led the boy out of the way when Freddie said. "It's alright, Rodney, I'll be right behind."

Del glanced from his brother to the thief. "For God's sakes, RObdal come on!" he said.

"There's no time," Freddie said as he held up the gun. "Take him and go on. Don't argue with me, just go." Del hesitated and was about to obey when Freddie called him. "Derek," Freddie said. Del turned towards Freddie. "Truly, the better man won."

Del nodded. On the way out, he was about to kneel down and grab some of the money when Rodney pulled on his hand. "Del come on!" he yelled.

"Alright," he said reluctantly. The two brothers ran out of the vault, up the stairs, and out of the bank.

Freddie sank down on the seat recently vacated by his son. He turned on one of the detonators and sat upon it. He put the gun inside his open mouth and fired.

Rodney and Del heard the gunshot from outside the bank. Rodney sobbed into his big brother's grasp. Del covered Rodney's eyes to block his vision and held him with one arm around his shoulder. In a minute, the bank exploded. Del drew back from the force but maintained his hold on Rodney continuing to keep his hand over the boy's eyes.

The two brothers stood as police sirens filled the air and several patrol cars stopped. Police officers jumped from their vehicles onto the scene. DI Thomas and PC Slater both approached the bank and saw Del and Rodney. Surprised Thomas absently touched Del by the shoulder. The young market trader drew back in fury. He looked at the police officers with a snide look. "Rumors regarding the death of my brother have been greatly, greatly exaggerated," he said.

Del then leaned down and tilted Rodney's chin up. The little boy had been crying. Del used his hand to wipe his brother's tears. "Come on, Rodders," he said. "I'm taking you home."


	6. Someday, We'll Walk In the Rays Of A Beautiful Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the brothers return home to recovery, challenges from the police and Social Services, and a lot of unanswered questions particularly one.

Chapter Six: Someday, We'll Walk in the Rays of a Beautiful Sun

Granddad sat in the sitting room feeling paralyzed with worry and grief. If it wasn't bad enough that Rodney, his younger grandson had been missing but now Del, his older grandson had been gone since the previous day. He hoped and prayed that Del had found him and the two were on their way home safe. He didn't know what to do with himself if they didn't. Ted rubbed his forehead and drank the scotch that he took from the desk.

He swallowed more of the scotch and continued to worry. How much suffering should a person live through before there's enough? First, his marriage falls apart (alright that was his fault, but still), then his daughter-in-law dies of a horrid cancer that devoured her entire body and spirit, then his son leaves without so much a word, then his wife becomes ill with dementia and moves in with her harridan sister who refuses all contact with him under the guise of "family loyalty", and now his grandsons, the last two people in the world that were left for him to love and to love him back, were both missing. It was enough to make one crawl inside a bottle and never leave until their liver completely gives out.

Ted heard the sound of a key in the lock turning. His heart stopped as the door opened and Del appeared halfway through the door. He looked a mess, so unlike the fastidious young man who strove to impress. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was a mess. He was extremely dirty and his haggard drawn face made him appear that he hadn't slept in years. Not for the first time did Ted Trotter feel guilty about handing so much responsibility over to someone who was certainly strong enough, but much too young to bear so many multiple burdens on his back. He stood up on shaky legs and faced his grandson.

"I got all the way to Bournemouth and well-", Del said sadly. Ted lowered his head in shame and turned away. "But I did get you something. I got you a pullover. " He pushed something forward and closed the door. "Oh and there's a kid included provided you want it."

Ted didn't look at his grandson until he heard a small voice say," Granddad?" Ted's eyes filled as he turned towards Del and Rodney! He ran to the small boy and knelt down. "Rodney, thank God," he said crying happy tears as the two embraced. He felt his knees buckle but he was grateful. He looked at Rodney who looked just as dirty and pale as his older brother.

Del smiled at the two until Ted stood up and lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Why did you do a damn fool thing like tease me that way," he said. "You know I loves that boy!" Del winced in pain. "Sorry."

"Right then," Del said. He took Rodney's hand. "God Rodders you look a fright. Come on, I'll draw you a bath, get you cleaned up and get you ready for bed. Come on now!" He slapped him on the back.

"Del Boy, for once in your life stop giving orders!" Ted commanded as Del and Rodney stopped in their tracks. "You are just as done in, just as filthy, and just as injured as he is. So, you go and get yourself looked at and get some rest while I will get Rodney cleaned up and ready for bed!"

Rodney smiled and covered his mouth but still the giggles emerged. He laughed at seeing his older brother dressed down and chastized like a small child. As for Del, his mouth dropped open in surprise. But he smiled thinly and did a mock salute. "Yes sir," he said.

Peggy stared at the flight schedule from the airport lost in thought. The announcement echoed throughout the gateway at Heathrow. "Flight 637 is embarking for John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City in 25 minutes. Please be ready to board with your boarding pass and tickets."

Don poked Peggy on the shoulder. "Peggy, I'd hate to hire another copywriter because my former one had turned into a statue."

The copywriter shook her head returning to the present. "Okay, sorry, Don." She said as she gathered her carry-on and followed her colleagues onto the flight.

As the airplane flew in the sky, Peggy glanced at the clouds going by. Pete, who was seated next to her. "I still don't get why you paid 100 pounds to a street hustler for those things."

He pointed at the necklace around Peggy's neck. She ran her finger alongside it. "Pete, you paid 600 pounds for a glass bowl at Harrods for Trudy and weren't able to get anything else. I got two necklaces and several other things. It's all about the discount."

Joan who sat next to Don had leaned against the seat. "Yes, God bless Hooky Street," she smirked calling the Peckham street by the local's name. Roger Sterling and Lane Pryce were seated next to each other. With his emphatic gestures it looked like Roger was explaining to Lane about the double date tht he and Don went on with a couple of younger Swingers. Lane looked extremely embarrassed and cleared his throat.

"Well don't cry to me if your neck turns green," Pete playfully warned.

Peggy rolled her eyes and casually moved her arm but did it in a way that she accidentally shoved Pete's elbow. He shoved her elbow back on purpose. "Hey," Peggy challenged as she returned the shove.

"Do I have to separate you two kids," Don said resting against his seat with one eye open. Pete and Peggy exchanged a playful grin and laughed. Don lowered his seat and nodded at Peggy. "The class structure in England isn't important in America, it's a new world."

"It's a new world with new people and new faces," Peggy said remembering the idea that she came up with for Mary Quant of showing young people wearing the fashions and above all in different economic structures and classes. She could see that structure evaporating in England with many performers from poorer backgrounds making such an impact in both countries and of course she saw that in Peckham with many people her own age wanting to be known and recognized."Complete freedom means an end to old structures."

Don nodded. He didn't have to say anything more. Peggy knew a Don Draper compliment when she didn't hear it. He was pleased with her idea. She smiled and returned to the view.

Peggy closed her eyes and felt her mind drift to a reverie. She felt like she was having an out of body experience. She could see herself floating inside a bedroom in a small flat. In the bedroom, she could see a small boy, Rodney asleep on a bed. His eyes were closed but he tossed and turned in his sleep. His teeth chattered and his face was red. Despite being ill, he looked as well as he could also see Del by his bedside. His arm was in a sling and his other hand was holding Rodney's. He stroked the little boy's hand and mouthed some words to him that Peggy couldn't understand but knew that they were comforting. She smiled at the happy scene.

The oddest part of this scene was Peggy could see a woman standing next to them. She wasn't seen by the brothers, but she was present. The woman had long flowing golden hair and was dressed in a beaver skin coat and red mini dress. She put her hand on Rodney's forehead and kissed him. She then wrapped her other arm around Del's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. She embraced the two brothers. Then, she smiled right where Peggy stood seeming to look straight at her. Peggy shook her head in surprise; Despite the different hair color, the woman looked exactly like the woman who had picked Peggy's pocket that day on Carnaby Street, the one who led her to find Rodney!

Peggy felt tears fill her eyes as the woman cried happy tears. She looked right at Peggy and mouthed words that she couldn't hear, but Peggy knew was "Thank you."

From her seat on the airplane, Peggy smiled and nodded.

Del stroked Rodney's hand as he sat by his bedside. In the three days since he came home, the little boy had been doing alright mostly. Aside from a slight injury on his legs and feeling sick from lack of nourishment, he was fine physically. Del had suffered more physical injuries because of his fall on Freddie Robdal's porch. He had dislocated his shoulder and injured his ankle. He had a brace put on his ankle and a sling around his shoulder.

However, there were still some emotional and mental injuries that the brothers had gone through. Rodney hadn't yet returned to school and was very frightened and clingy when Del left the flat for longer than a few minutes. The market trader only managed to go to the auctions and markets when Rodney slept which he often did during the day. When he did manage to leave the house, Del was prepared to hear Rodney constantly ring the Nag's Head to see if he was alright. Despite his annoyance, Del was also worried about Rodney as well when he was out of his sight.

As bad as the days were, the nights were worse. Rodney was often troubled by nightmares and illness. He sometimes wet the bed and threw up as though Rodney had been reduced to an infant. Dr. Becker, the family doctor, said that this was to be expected to just let the boy rest and give him plenty of time to relax. He would recover in time, the doctor said.

Rodney woke up again covering his mouth and gagging. Del reached down and picked up the bowl by the bedside. He patted Rodney's back as the little boy vomited into the bowl. "Okay Rodders just let it out," Del said. "You will feel better. Don't try to hide it." Rodney threw up the last of it as Del lowered the bowl under Rodney's bed. The young man picked up a wash cloth that lay by the bed and washed Rodney's face with it. He then stroked his brother by the shoulders. "How did this one go?" he asked describing the latest nightmare that Rodney had.

"He left me in the vault," Rodney said. "I was alone and there was all this fire around! I heard these loud shots and I couldn't find you! I screamed for you but you weren't there!"

Del held his little brother tightly. Rodney hadn't had this many nightmares since after their mother died and their father, well Del's father, left. Now it seemed that Rodney had been reduced to that same state. "Scream all you want, Rodney," Del said. "I am here. I will always be here." Rodney eventually calmed down as his brother lowered him onto the bed. Rodney slept fitfully as his big brother continued to watch over him.

Later that night, Rodney once again struggled in his sleep. He shifted as Del woke up managing a light slumber. He felt his brother's forehead. Rodney was getting hotter and hotter. Del panicked and was about to run for the phone, but Rodney arched his back and stretched his fingers and toes. Then he hurled back and let out the loudest bloodcurdling scream ever. He then lowered his body and gave an infantile sob, not words just noise. Del picked him up and cradled him back and forth.

"Del," Granddad appeared at the door. Del looked up to see his grandfather dressed in his nightrobe and wearing his hat. It must have been a loud scream to wake up Granddad since he was the world's heaviest sleeper. "Is everything alright?"

Del felt his brother's forehead. It finally felt cooler. The fever was breaking. He turned to the elderly man. "He'll be fine, Granddad."

That night was the worst of Rodney's nightmares. He still occasionally suffered from flashbacks but they weren't as strong as they were before. The two brothers woke still dressed in their night clothes. "Good morning lads," Ted said with a deep yawn. "Breakfast?"

Del looked questioning at his kid brother, "Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rodney said delighted. Del playfully ruffled his brother's hair and shoved him. Then he raced him to the table. Rodney yelped in surprise then ran after Del. The phone rang as Ted answered.

"Hello, yes," Ted faced his grandson, but still holding onto the phone. "Del, Mrs. Burrell wants to talk to you. Should I tell her you're not here?"

Del sighed in annoyance. He waved his hand forward. "Give it here." He took the phone from his grandfather. "Derek Trotter, here." He said. He nodded and said "Yeah? When? That soon hmm? You don't leave a lot of time do you? Yeah, I'll be there." He returned the phone then faced his brother and grandfather. "Thanks to some sort of mix-up, I have to face Mrs. B., the Laurel and Hardy of the police force and for all I know the whole rotting Social Services today for the hearing at 1:00 pm." He looked at his watch. "Better get dressed for battle then."

Rodney stood up. "Del, I want to come with you."

Del lowered his brother down back in his seat. "Rodders, no, it'll be alright. I'll just talk to them for a few minutes and it will be over."

"Del," Rodney argued. "This is me they're fighting about aren't they? Don't you think I should have some say over where I live?"

"Be that as it may Rodney, you are not coming that's final," Del said. "Besides you hadn't left the flat since-" The words had come out. Both brothers paled as Del lamely finished "-then."

"True," Rodney said. Since they returned from rescuing Rodney, he had been kept inside the flat. He hadn't wanted to leave yet and Del wasn't about to force him. "But I got to leave sometime don't I? Why not now? Besides what if it goes wrong and we don't get to see each other again?"

Del shook his head. "Do you really think that after all the hell that we've been through that I would let that happen now? I faced a dangerous criminal to get you back, this will be easy by comparison." Rodney looked down at his toes with a long puppy-dog expression. His older brother sighed and brushed away a stray hair out of Rodney's eye. "Alright then, you can come. Maybe you'll soften them up a bit."

The two brothers waited in the hallway dressed in their finest suits. Rodney leaned back looking at his shoes while Del rolled the custody papers and bounced them on his knees. He looked at his gold watch. It was 1:45. He drummed his fingers on the papers. The glass door opened and a blond secretary entered. She called, "Mr. Trotter?" Del and Rodney stood up. She looked surprised as they walked forward. "Do you want your...son to wait outside?"

Del took Rodney's hand as they moved forward. "Not bloody likely," he answered as they walked into the room.  
The two brothers entered the room. DI Thomas, PC Slater, and Mrs. Burrell were seated at a narrow table. Two other officials were standing guard. Del felt like he was on trial by a group of judges.

"I apologize for being late," Del said dryly.

"That will do, Derek," Mrs. Burrell remarked as she put her glasses on the bridge of her nose and consulted her notes. "This shouldn't take long. This report of the custody of Rodney Charleton Trotter; approved by myself, Ida Burrell and witnessed by Detective Inspector Mark Thomas and Police Constable Roy Slater convenes on 28 March 1966. If you sign this, Derek it would move this procedure along faster. You have the self-same copy in your possession."

Del glanced through the paperwork reading it for what seemed like the 100th time. The writing was all legal, but he knew what it amounted to: Rodney would be out of his life possibly forever. Del held on to the paper and used it to point at the police officers. "What are they doing here?"

"They are witnesses to any issues that challenge your custodial rights to Rodney," Mrs. Burrell remarked.

"And we do have some interesting information," Slater said licking his fingers as though Del were a turkey that he maliciously devoured. "Failure to report missing child to the police-"

"- I had my reasons," Del shot back.

"Derek," Mrs. Burrell responded. "It would go easier if we list all the charges and then you can challenge them."

Del rolled his eyes and waited. Slater returned to the notes. "-leading to a count of child endangerment, concerns about income leading to possible illegal activity, and at least one count of child neglect and abuse!"

Del's mouth dropped open in shock. "Abuse and neglect of all the bloody rubbish-!"

"Derek," Mrs. Burrell corrected. She removed the papers and turned to Del. "Alright Derek you may speak on your behalf." "For as good as that would be," Thomas retorted.

Del stepped forward. "First, I did not report the child missing, because for almost a day, I didn't know where he was. He could have been at a mate's house, on the streets, at my cousin's. I had no idea, I wasn't thinking straight. My only concern was doing everything that I could to find my brother. I'm used to doing things by myself. There ain't no one around to do it but me. So, my first instinct isn't to call someone else. It's deal with it alone. I didn't intentionally endanger Rodney's life, I just turned my eyes away from him. It could happen to anybody and there isn't a time when I don't hate myself for it and if I could turn back time, I would keep him next to me.

As for my income, I am making enough money to support the two of us. I can't necessarily speak of the quality of the merchandise that I sell but there ain't many opportunities out there for someone like me.I didn't finish my schooling because my mum had lost her job and I had to earn money when my father and grandfather couldn't. Then when she took ill and ultimately died, there wasn't a reason to go back to earning some useless GCSE's! No one's going to hand me anything, I have to go out and get it myself! I make no apologies for what I do as long as it puts shoes on my brother's feet, food in his belly, and keeps the lights on in our flat! Now as for the charges of abuse and neglect, I can't respond to charges that simply are not true."

"Well that's not what these reports say," Mrs. Burrell said.

"You could have several witnesses including Rodney's teacher, Mrs. Dierdre Ellison, tell you that I do not hurt my brother," Del said. "I grew up with a father like that. There is no way that I would pass that along! Incidentally, if you are so concerned about this sort of thing, where were any of you when this was happening to me? Where were any of you when my Mum was in hospital with a cracked rib, a broken wrist, and a face that looked like she had gone several rounds with Muhammad Ali? Where were any of you when I had to stand outside the pub at 8 years old walking my father home making sure that he didn't fall down or get mugged? Most of all where were you when he was hitting me until I got big enough to hit him back and make sure that he never hurt my mum or my little brother. The best day of my life was the day he left and I will be damned if I leave my brother with any reminders of him!"

None of the authority figures responded to Del's accusation. Mrs. Burrell and the two police officers engaged in a conversation. Del sat back down tapped Rodney on the shoulder. "Think we got them eh?" Rodney smiled wide, but also nervous. Del reached under the table and held his little brother's hand to stop it from trembling. Del's own hand began to tremble, so Rodney lay his hand on top of his older brother's.

The three older people returned to face the two brothers. "Derek," Mrs. Burrell began. "You are quite an eloquent young man. However, we have to consider whether this is a healthy environment to rear a small child and in my opinion and I think Social Services shall agree on this, certainly these two representatives of the constabulary do, this isn't." The two police officers nodded.

"Can I say something?" Rodney stood up.

Mrs. Burrell faced him. "I don't think that you should-" she began when Del interrupted her.  
"At least hear him out and let him have his say before you destroy his family," Del said dryly.

Mrs. Burrell sighed. "Very well, Rodney, you may speak for the record."

"Ever since I can remember my brother has always been there for me," he said. "I don't even remember my mum and dad that well. I can barely recall what they looked like, but I never forget Del's face or his voice. When I had been snatched, I kept hoping that my brother would come and rescue me and he did. When I was there trapped in that house, I knew that I didn't want to be with no one else. I ain't much without him and I think he ain't much without me, otherwise why would he fight so many people to have me?" He sat back down and Del squeezed his little brother on the shoulder. Rodney somehow knew that he was right.

Thomas pretended to wipe away a crocodile tear, but then he sighed. "I think we've heard enough."

"I quite agree," Mrs. Burrell replied. "Derek, if you will please step forward."

Del stood when Rodney pulled onto him by the shoulders in an effort to keep him down. "Del, no!"

"It's alright bruv," Del replied. "I'll think of something." He yanked Rodney's hands off of him and approached the table his papers in hand. It seemed like the longest and hardest walk that he ever had to make.

He placed the papers on the table hoping for something to get him out of this. He looked at the signature line and was just about to sign, "Derek"- when his eyes fell on the bracelet around Mrs. Burrell's wrist. "That there is a lovely bracelet, Mrs. B. Diamond isn't it?"

Mrs. Burrell held it up and said. "Why yes it is."

Del nodded. "I know the craft and I also recognize the missing jewel next to the clasp. It wan anniversary present wasn't it?"

Mrs. Burrell covered her wrist. "Derek, I happen to be a happily married woman!"

Del smiled. "Well, then you ought to tell your husband that he shouldn't shop for gifts on my stand in front of his other wife!" Mrs. Burrell's mouth dropped open in shock. "And really I would think your husband would have better taste than to get cubic zirconium for an anniversary present!" He then turned to PC Slater and leaned over to the reports on Mrs. Burrell's desk. "And funny thing now that I'd seen those reports that had been filled out, I certainly recognize the handwriting that put in 'child abuse and neglect.' Looks like it was put in later, after the report was typed up. In fact I used to sit next to the hand that made it in school, didn't I Roy?"

Slater paled at being found out. "Nice bit of false information, and considering how much you know, you put it on purpose and Thomas." Del turned to the older officer. "Aside from coming to my grandfather's house, what exactly have you done to look for my brother? It's a hot case, I would think that you would do anything you could to make sure that crime doesn't end. Instead, you were sitting on your ass at an interview."

"Now see here," Thomas said.

"Call him what you will, but that man at the crime scene with you and the others with the reporter's notebook was not an officer. And how's that watch working out for you?" Del motioned to the pocket watch. "As I recall the second hand wobbles a bit." He took Rodney's hand and was ready to storm out there.

"Mr. Trotter," Mrs. Burrell yelled.

Del turned to face the three people. "And all of you have the nerve to challenge me. I am not giving up my brother without a fight. The way I see it, you have as much to lose as me. We could keep this short, but if you want to turn it into a long protracted battle, then I'm all for it, but I have just as much to say about every one of you as you do to me."

Del and Rodney waited until they left the building calmly and cooly. They took each other's hands not wanting any emotions come through keeping their expressions neutral. The two left the building and entered the van. "Now you or me?" Rodney said.

"On three, we'll do it together," Del said. He counted off his fingers. "Now."

The two cheered then clapped hands and hugged! "I think that you and I should celebrate! Chocolate?"  
Rodney covered his mouth and pretended to gag. Del chuckled and pushed his brother playfully. "Alright take-away then ice cream sound good?"

"Yeah," Rodney said delighted.

Later that night, Del sat on the sofa dressed in a plain white t-shirt and black night trousers. He had showered and was reading the paper cross-legged. Rodney entered wearing his blue Don Dare pajamas and rubbing his eyes. "You're up," Del said. "You have to get some sleep you know. Mrs. Ellison already threatened to send two perfectly sharpened Number Two pencils up my nether regions if you didn't get in class tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep," Rodney said.

"More nightmares?" Del asked putting away the paper and moving his legs so Rodney could sit next to him.

"No just thinking about a lot of stuff," Rodney said. "I was remembering about Freddie-"

"We don't have to talk about him if you don't want to," Del said.

"I want to though," Rodney replied. "He said he was my father."

"He said a lot of things," Del said. "You can't believe a word of it."

"But is it true?" the boy asked.

Del squeezed Rodney's shoulder. "Rodders, Freddie Robdal was a liar. He would have said anything to make you side with him. Remember, he said that I wasn't coming for you didn't he? If he was wrong about that, then who knows what else he was wrong about? Thing is, you have to decide whether you believe it or not."

"I don't think he wanted to hurt me," Rodney said. "I just think he was lonely."

"Well it's done now you don't need to concern yourself with such a liar, con man, homewrecker, and cheat," Del said. "You just need to concern yourself with someone that you thought would be mad that you called a bird."

"Huh?" Rodney asked until Del pulled the memory book from under the newspaper.

"I found it in your school bag," Del said.

"You liked it?" Rodney asked.

"It was the best Mothering Sunday present that I ever got," Del grinned as he hugged his younger brother.

"It was the only Mothering Sunday present that you ever got," Rodney reminded him. "But it isn't finished yet." He ran into his room and exited holding a piece of paper. He handed it to Del as he opened it to see Rodney's sketch of their mother. "Freddie showed me her picture. Is it right?"

Del smiled as his eyes filled. "It looks quite right. Well, maybe Freddie Robdal wasn't all bad." He said grudgingly, after all no matter what he did: Rodney now knew his mother.

"He wanted to me to call him Dad, but I didn't want to," Rodney said.

"I know, Rodders, I know," Del assured him.

"I didn't want to, because I already have the bestest Dad in the whole world," Rodney replied. "Even if he can be a git at times!"

The tears that filled the corner of Del's eyes now fell down his cheek. He shook his head. "Get to bed you little plonker," he choked out.

Rodney jumped up from the sofa then returned to bed. He then headed back to Del and hugged him across the neck. Del then squeezed his brother's hand in return.

The End


End file.
